


Promises and Lies

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-06
Updated: 2017-03-08
Packaged: 2018-09-30 01:40:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 51
Words: 25,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10150319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: What if Draco had left Malfoy Manor with the Trio when they escaped capture?A story in which one small change changes the world.





	1. Liar

**Author's Note:**

> **Challenge:** Written for DracoHarry10o's prompt #191: Liar
> 
>  **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.
> 
>  **Beta:** Sevfan.
> 
>  **Authors Notes:** Draco wishes he were a better liar.  
>  This story is complete, I just realized I hadn't posted it here yet, so I'll post as much of it as I can in one sitting. It may take a few sittings. *g* Originally posted February 2011.

~

Liar

~

“Look at him, Draco.” 

Draco met the familiar green eyes and choked. _Potter_! Swallowing hard, he shook his head. “I don’t know.” 

“Be sure,” Bellatrix hissed. “The Dark Lord won’t be pleased if we call him here under false pretences.” 

“I don’t know!” 

“Liar!” Bellatrix screamed. “It’s him, you know it’s him!” 

Granger was sobbing, Weasley was shouting, and Draco felt the weight of the world on his shoulders. “It’s not,” he whispered. “Not him.”

Surprise lit Potter’s face, then gratitude. 

“Throw him in the dungeon,” Bellatrix snarled. “We’ll see soon enough.” 

For a moment, Draco thought she’d meant _him_.

~

Draco cowered by the window, trying to block the sounds of Granger’s torment. Hugging himself, he closed his eyes, wishing he were a more convincing liar. His aunt knew him too well. 

From the corner of his eye, Draco saw something move. He turned his head slowly, and was hit with a Stunning Spell. 

Things moved fast after that. Potter and Weasley duelled his parents and aunt while Draco simply watched, frozen. When Dobby showed up, Draco ended up separated from his parents. “I save Harry Potter,” Dobby declared.

“Take me, too,” Draco whispered. “Please.”

To his shock, Dobby did.

~

“We have to get rid of him!” Weasley shrieked. 

Draco, Stupefied, lay listening to the argument. He couldn’t blame them. He wasn’t sure _he_ would have trusted himself had the circumstances been reversed. 

“He didn’t touch me,” Granger chimed in. “Not once. It was all _her_ \--” 

A few moment passed. “We should just leave him.” Weasley sounded angry. “It’s more than he deserves.” 

“No. We have to keep him with us,” Potter said. “Dobby said he asked to come.” 

“Ruddy liar,” Weasley muttered. “Can’t be trusted.” 

“Maybe not, but he deserves a chance.” 

If Draco could have smiled, he would’ve.

~


	2. Time to Compromise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Challenge:** Written for DracoHarry100's prompt #192: Compromise
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.
> 
> **Beta:** Sevfan

~

Time to Compromise

~

Harry stared at the ocean, mind wandering. The scene was so peaceful; hard to believe that only minutes before they had been at Malfoy Manor, in grave danger of death or worse. _Thanks, Dobby._

“Are you all right?”

Facing Hermione, he hugged her. “I should be asking _you_ that.” 

She shrugged. “I’ll live.” Nodding towards Shell Cottage, she sighed. “We need to decide what to do with Draco.” 

“Do you agree with Ron?” 

“I can’t say I like taking him with us, but--” She bit her lip. “Maybe it’s time to compromise.” 

Harry nodded. He’d been thinking the same thing.

~

Inside the cottage, Bill and Ron were talking quietly in the corner.

Glancing around, Harry saw, to his amusement, Dobby sitting on Draco, guarding him. In his tiny hands he held the wicked-looking knife Bellatrix had thrown after them. “Dobby almost died.” 

Harry nodded, moving towards him. “I know.” He smiled. “I’m glad you didn’t.” 

Dobby blinked up at him. “Master Draco knocked knife aside.”

“Did he?” Harry stared as Dobby pointed to a nick on Draco’s arm. “Oh.” 

Draco, looking resigned, stared up at Harry. “What are you going to do to me?” 

Harry smiled. “Offer you a compromise.” 

~

“Help you?” Draco glanced between Harry, Hermione and Ron.

Harry nodded, watching him carefully. “Dobby said you asked to come.” 

Eyes wary, Draco nodded. 

“You do realise we’re working against your family, your master?” Hermione asked. 

Draco looked down. “That creature isn’t my master. As for my family...I can’t go back there now. My aunt would kill me.” 

Uncomfortable, Harry cleared his throat. “Yeah, she’s--” 

“The word you’re looking for is mad,” Draco muttered. “Sodding lunatic.” He exhaled. “But she won’t hurt my mother.” 

“So you’ll help us?” Harry held his breath. 

Slowly, Draco nodded. “I accept your compromise.”

~


	3. Following his Heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Challenge:** Written for DracoHarry100's prompt #193: Flower, Sweet, Heart, Love, Kiss.
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.
> 
> **Beta:** Sevfan 
> 
> **Authors Notes:** Draco gets some advice.

~

Following his Heart

~

Draco listened as Potter, Weasley and Granger talked to Griphook, who was fondling the sword. He didn’t know the plan, but that hardly mattered. _I’m committed now. Aunt Bellatrix will kill me on sight._

Shockingly, Potter hadn’t insisted on an Unbreakable Vow, despite Weasley’s suggestion. He’d simply stared at Draco and said, “He won’t betray me.” Draco wished he knew how Potter was so sure.

“You are an unusual wizard, Harry Potter,” Griphook said. 

_Even the goblins love him_? Draco rolled his eyes, and as the discussion continued, his mind drifted. Until Potter said something so shocking that Draco gasped. 

~

“I need to break into a Gringotts vault.” 

Draco coughed. Weasley glared. “Something to say, Malfoy?”

“It’s mad,” Draco said flatly. “Gringotts is ridiculously fortified--”

“So sweet of you to worry,” Granger said, her tone indicating she thought it was anything but. “It’s probably better if you don’t participate.” 

“Actually,” Potter said. “Given whose vault we’ll be accessing, we’ll probably need him.” 

Draco’s eyes widened. “Which vault?” he whispered. 

“Bellatrix’s.”

The goblin shook his head. “Impossible.” 

“It’s happened before,” Potter said. “Seven years ago.” He glanced at Draco. “Up for it?”

Draco closed his eyes. “Do I have a choice?”

~

Griphook wouldn’t commit himself to the break-in immediately, citing the need to sleep. Sighing, Potter nodded, ushering everyone out of the goblin’s room, taking the Sword of Gryffindor. 

Once outside, Granger rounded on him. “Harry, do you really think that there’s a--” she glanced at Draco, “--you know what in the Lestranges’ vault?” 

Draco narrowed his eyes. “If I’m to be forced to help you break into Gringotts, I think I should at least know why I’m putting my life in peril.” 

Weasley growled. “And I think you can kiss my arse--”

“He’s right.” Potter sighed. “Come, Draco. I’ll explain--”

~

Draco could feel Granger’s and Weasley’s eyes boring into him as they walked away. Once outside, however, he relaxed. Until Potter began explaining how the Dark Lord had split his soul. 

Heart pounding, Draco stared at Potter. “Merlin,” he breathed. “So you’re hunting--”

Potter nodded. “The hidden pieces of his soul so I can defeat him.” 

Draco nodded. “Good.” 

Potter smiled. “So has Bellatrix ever said anything to you about things _he_ gave her to hide?” 

Draco shook his head. “She didn’t confide in me.” He smiled back. “But I _can_ tell a Black artefact by sight.” 

Potter exhaled. “Brilliant.” 

~

Potter insisted on interviewing Ollivander next. Tucked beneath a flowered coverlet, he looked older than Draco remembered. _Time in our dungeons did that,_ he thought, trying to remain inconspicuous. He squirmed, however, as Ollivander explained that Potter had defeated him and so could use his wand. _Not that he’d have given it back anyway._

But when Ollivander started talking about the Elder Wand as if it were real, Draco couldn’t keep silent. “Barking,” he muttered. 

“ _Please_ can I hit him?” Weasley snarled. 

“No.” Potter sighed. “We need him.”

Draco blinked, surprised at Potter’s defence. _Although it’s nice to be needed._

~

Deep in thought, Draco wandered onto the cliff overlooking the sweet-smelling ocean.

“It’s beautiful.” 

Spinning, Draco saw Lovegood. Shame overcame him. “Yes.”

She tilted her head. “Thank you for not hurting me, Draco.”

Swallowing hard, Draco nodded. 

“Things are different now,” she continued, fondling a small flower. 

Draco almost laughed. “Yes, I suppose so.” 

“Trust your heart.” 

“My heart?” Draco blinked. 

“Like when you requested help.” She smiled. “It gets easier. Love shows the way.” 

_Love_? Stunned, he watched her approach. Kissing his cheek, she handed him the flower. “Trust love.”

_Not sure about love, but oddly, I trust Potter._

~


	4. Sticking Together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Challenge:** Written for DracoHarry100's prompt #194: Together
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.
> 
> **Beta:** Sevfan
> 
> **Authors Notes:** Harry comes up with a plan that requires them to stick together.

~

Sticking Together

~

Harry was full of doubts. While he’d been talking to Ollivander, Voldemort had broken into Dumbledore’s tomb. _I let him get the Elder Wand_.

When he’d told Ron and Hermione, they’d flipped, Ron especially. “The _Elder Wand_ , Harry,” he kept repeating. “Surely Dumbledore wanted you to have it!” 

But Harry wasn’t so sure. Dumbledore hadn’t left clear instructions. All Harry knew was that he, Ron, Hermione and now Draco, had to stick together and track down the Horcruxes. _Well, he didn’t say Draco, but it feels right._

Glancing over at Draco, Harry sighed. _I hope I know what I’m doing._

~

They stayed at Shell Cottage for several days, Draco and Ron constantly fighting, Hermione and Harry trying to plan what to do next. Harry was getting tired of the bickering.

“’Arry, Griphook would like to see you.” Fleur looked disgruntled at being used as a messenger. 

Jumping up, Harry followed her, the others trailing after. Together, they walked into the bedroom where Griphook was waiting. “I have reached my decision. I will help.” 

“Great!” Harry said, relieved. “Thank you--”

“In return for payment,” Griphook interrupted. “I want the Gryffindor sword.” 

“Bloody hell,” Ron whispered.

Harry sighed. “We have a problem.” 

~

While Ron and Griphook argued, Draco was apparently pondering options. “Potter, a word?” 

“We’ll come, too,” Hermione muttered, dragging Ron. 

Once downstairs, Harry faced Draco. “You’ve an idea?”

“Who cares?” Ron interrupted rudely. “I say we pretend to hand it over, then switch it out for the fake sword in Bellatrix’s vault.”

“He’s a _goblin_ ,” Draco sneered. “He’ll know.” 

“Plus, it’s despicable.” Hermione glared at Ron, who flushed.

“What’s _your_ idea?” Harry asked Draco. 

“Tell him you’ll surrender it, but not _when_.” Draco shrugged. “Don’t lie.” 

Harry nodded. “Right, we have to be together on this.”

Everyone agreed, even Ron.

~

Back upstairs, Harry made the offer, ignoring Ron’s scowl and Hermione’s frown. Draco’s face was blank. 

Griphook, however, only watched Harry. “Your word?” 

“Yes.” 

Extending his hand, Griphook said, “Shake!” 

Once they did, Harry exhaled. _Merlin help me._

They started to plan, exploring every detail. Griphook insisted that they stay together in the tiny bedroom to plot the break-in, and since he kept it dark and cave-like, Harry often felt claustrophobic. Yet he didn’t complain. 

Draco was actually a big help, and between him and Griphook, who was also familiar with the Lestrange vault, a plan began to take shape. 

~

Weeks passed, and Harry began noticing things about Draco, like his hands, his hair, the way his eyes changed colour according to his mood. _It’s only because I’m cooped up with him in this room,_ he told himself, but nevertheless, he became hyper-aware of Draco. 

Poring over half-drawn maps, shoulders pressed together, Harry could even _smell_ Draco. They were all using the same soap, why did he smell different? 

Slowly a plan emerged, a dangerous one, but it could work. _It has to,_ Harry decided as they made final decisions. _We mustn’t fail._

~


	5. A Proper Godfather

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> < **Challenge:** Written for DracoHarry10's prompt #195: Godfather 
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.
> 
> **Beta:** Sevfan
> 
> **Authors Notes:** Draco reflects and prepares.

~

A Proper Godfather

~

Draco didn’t like the Gringotts break-in idea, but he’d vowed to help Potter, so he was committed. _But the waiting’s driving me mad._

Granger and Weasley didn’t speak to him unless Potter was there, and everyone else in the house took their cues from them. Bill and Dean ignored him, Fleur sniffed disapprovingly when he was near... Only Luna acknowledged him at all. _Well, and Potter._

Draco missed his parents, and, oddly his godfather. Severus gave good advice and Draco was kicking himself for not having listened. _Before everything went pear-shaped._

_Still,_ he thought, watching Potter. _This could work out._

~

As time passed, the cottage felt bigger and Draco felt safer. He was certainly sleeping better without threat of the Dark Lord or his minions.

The night Ollivander left, an unexpected visitor arrived, startling everyone. Once it turned out to be Remus Lupin, though, the mood turned celebratory. “Dora had a boy!” he announced.

He asked Potter to be godfather, and, beaming, he accepted, as Draco lurked in the corner, feeling excluded. 

_I’ve a new cousin,_ Draco realised. He could only imagine what his mother would think. Still, as he watched Potter’s shining face, he found himself happy for him.

~

“You’re sure Malfoy can be trusted, Harry?” 

Draco froze, listening. Lupin had left and Bill’d pulled Harry aside. Some instinct had made Draco follow. 

“I don’t think he’ll betray us,” Potter replied. “He asked for help, he can’t go home.” 

Bill sighed. “Fine, just...be careful.” 

“I will.” 

“As for what you’re plotting with Griphook--” Bill hesitated and Draco craned his ears. “Be _really_ vigilant with him. Goblins are...strange when it comes to bargains. I imagine you promised him something. Keep your bargain.” 

“I will.” 

Bill chuckled. “After all, we want Teddy to know his godfather.”

Potter laughed. “Yeah.”

~

“Just remember,” Draco said, “my aunt’s very...erratic. Even if she says something mad, everyone just goes with it.” 

“You mean she’s batshit insane,” Weasley muttered. 

Draco nodded. “As anyone who’s ever met her knows.” 

Granger, holding up a long, coarse black hair, sighed. “And I get to be her. Lovely.”

“My godfather once told me the best way to deal with her was not to,” Draco said. _Wish I’d listened._

“Your godfather?” Potter asked. 

“Snape.” Draco coughed. “Anyway, all you need do is demand your vault. The rest of us’ll act scared.”

“No problem here,” Weasley said. 

Draco agreed.

~

The night before the break-in, Draco couldn’t sleep. He tossed and turned, his mind going around in circles. Would Snatchers pick him up in Diagon Alley? What if they all got separated? 

Potter, sleeping in the next bed, seemed to be having the same difficulty; Draco could hear him shifting in his bed. 

Weasley, the sod, snored through the night. _I guess one of us will be rested_ , Draco thought sourly. _I’ll go to Hogwarts if they abandon me. Severus has to take me in, he’s my godfather._ Somehow, though, that thought wasn’t as reassuring as it should have been. 

~


	6. The Dangers of Diagon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Challenge:** Written for DracoHarry100's prompt #196: Quidditch
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.
> 
> **Beta:** Sevfan
> 
> **Authors Notes:** The start of a daring and dangerous plan.

~

The Dangers of Diagon

~

Harry was dreaming of Quidditch when Dobby shook him awake. Slipping out of his sleeping bag, he rolled it up. He’d instructed Dobby to be quiet and he’d done well, waking the others soundlessly. 

Ron and Draco were arguing quietly in the garden when he arrived. When Griphook, accompanied by Bellatrix Lestrange, exited the cottage, Harry barely suppressed his shiver of loathing.

“She tasted horrid,” Hermione muttered. “Right, let me Glamour Ron.” 

When she was done, Ron was unrecognisable. 

“How’s that?” Hermione asked. 

“Brilliant, though he isn’t _my_ type,” Harry quipped, ignoring the speculative look Draco sent him. “Let’s go.” 

~

Once beyond the reach of the Fidelius Charm, Harry said to Dobby, “Stay with Bill and Fleur.” 

Dobby’s bottom lip wobbled. “Yes, Harry Potter. But if you needs help, you call.” 

Harry smiled. “Promise.” 

After Dobby returned to Shell Cottage, Harry eyed the others. “Right, Griphook; you’re under the Cloak with me, Draco and Ron, you’re Hermione’s companions.” 

Draco sighed. “I never thought I’d say this, but I’ll miss this place.” 

Harry nodded. “Me, too.” He smiled. “Maybe we’ll come back one day.” 

“Sure, and we’ll play Quidditch together, too,” Draco murmured dryly, turning away. 

Harry pursed his lips. _Maybe._

~

They landed in the Leaky Cauldron. Tom was obsequious, Hermione polite, until Draco hissed, “Too pleasant! Remember, people are scum!” 

“Okay,” Hermione whispered. When she snapped at the next wizard she encountered, Draco nodded. 

Diagon Alley had changed. Shops were vacant, people were begging. Harry’s favourite shop, Quality Quidditch Supplies, was gone, replaced by a Dark Arts establishment. 

As they walked up the street, a man bellowed, dashing towards Hermione. “Murderer!”

After a bang and a flash, the man lay motionless. Ron, wand out, gaped. Passersby scurried away. 

“Way to be inconspicuous,” Draco deadpanned.

“Stick with the plan,” Harry hissed.

~

“Madam Lestrange!” someone cried behind them. 

Hermione whirled and Griphook, clinging tightly to Harry beneath the Invisibility Cloak, whispered. “That’s Travers.”

“What, Travers?” Hermione snapped. 

Travers looked insulted. 

“Death Eater,” Draco muttered, coughing to conceal it. 

“I merely wished to say hello, but if I’m unwelcome--”

“Oh, no--” Hermione back-pedalled. “How are you?” 

“Surprised to see you and Draco, actually.” Travers smirked. 

“Why?” 

“Last I heard, the inhabitants of Malfoy Manor were still...confined after the...escape.” 

“We serve the Dark Lord,” Hermione sniffed. “He trusts us.” 

Travers blinked, eyeing Ron. “And who’s this?”

Hermione smiled. “Dragomir Despard, Quidditch player.” 

~

“Quidditch?” Travers looked surprised. “I wasn’t aware you followed the game.”

“I do not,” Hermione snapped. “But Dragomir is popular in his country and...sympathises with the Dark Lord’s aims. His English is poor.” 

“Dragomir,” Travers muttered. 

“’Allo,” said Ron, extending his hand. 

Travers wiped his hand after touching Ron’s. “So why are you out this morning?”

“I’m visiting Gringotts.”

“Excellent. Me, too.” Travers smiled. “I’ll escort you.” 

_Fuck_ , Harry thought. 

They arrived at Gringotts, and, as Griphook had warned them, there were wizards guarding it. Harry gripped his wand in preparation. This was when it could all go pear-shaped. 

~


	7. No Going Back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Challenge:** Written for DracoHarry100's prompt #197: Disguise
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.
> 
> **Beta:** Sevfan
> 
> **Authors Notes:** Harry and his friends pass the point of no return.
> 
> **Extra Notes:** Yes, I know this should have been Draco’s POV but I couldn’t think of a way to do that given the events, lol. I plan to make it up with two Draco centric installments for the new two chapters. ;)

~

No Going Back

~

Unable to refuse Travers’ company, Hermione approached Gringotts with him, Draco and a disguised Ron beside her, Harry and Griphook invisibly following. 

As Griphook had warned, wizards waving golden sticks flanked the entrance. “Probity Probe time,” Travers said, moving up the steps. 

Ready, Harry pointed one of the spare wands they’d got at Malfoy Manor at each guard. “ _Confundo!_ ”

Fortunately, Travers didn’t notice. As Hermione, looking imperious, strode up the stairs, a guard blinked at her. “Madam--”

“You’ve already done that,” she snapped. “We’ve all passed your silly probe.” 

The guards didn’t argue, and a moment later, they were inside.

~

Stalking towards the counter, Hermione startled the goblin. “Madam Lestrange! How can we help you?” 

“I must enter my vault.”

Nervous, Harry saw that Travers was watching the transaction closely, and noted that even the seemingly unflappable Draco seemed to be sweating just then.

“We need...identification,” the goblin said. 

Hermione opened her mouth, but Draco interrupted. “Can’t you use her wand?”

The goblin’s eyes widened. “Of course.” He accepted the wand, hand trembling. 

“They know!” Griphook whispered. “They know she is a disguised impostor! Act now. Use the Imperius Curse!”

Trembling, Harry raised his wand and cast an Unforgivable.

~

The goblin examined the wand. “This is new.” 

Hermione stiffened. “Certainly not--”

“What’s happening?” Travers asked, moving closer. 

Draco and Ron were edging away, and Harry, acting on instinct, pointed his wand at Travers. “ _Imperio_!”

“Ah,” Travers murmured, examining the wand. “Nice. How’s it working? New wands can be...stiff.” 

Clearly puzzled, Hermione nevertheless said nothing, pocketing the wand. 

“The vault?” Draco reminded the goblin. 

“Yes!” He clapped. “Get me the Clankers.” He eyed Hermione. “We can’t be too careful, Madam. You could have been someone in disguise.”

“No one would dare,” Hermione snapped. 

The goblin nodded. “Of course not.”

~

Harry, anxious, scanned the lobby. Draco at least seemed to have caught on to what was happening; he was nudging Ron to look away from Travers, who was practically drooling.

Hermione, meanwhile, seemed frozen in place. Harry exhaled. At least her disguise seemed to be holding. He wasn’t sure how long the Polyjuice would last, he suspected she had no idea either. 

_Well, there’s nothing we can do about it now,_ he thought. 

“I will take you to your vault,” the goblin told Hermione, recapturing Harry’s attention.

_Finally_! But as they set off, there was a shout. 

“Wait!”

Harry tensed. 

~

“Bogrod!” 

Wand ready, Harry watched another goblin race towards them. The new goblin skidded to a stop in front of Bogrod, whispering something. 

Bogrod sniffed. “I’m aware of the special instructions concerning the Lestrange vault, as, I’m sure, is Madam.” Moving past his colleague, Bogrod gestured. “This way.” As they went he was mumbling. “...special...established family...honoured clients...”

Looking over his shoulder, Harry chewed his bottom lip. Flicking his wand, he made Travers shuffle after them. 

“Is that wise?” Draco muttered. “Granger’s disguise is about to wear off.” 

Harry sighed. They were in too deep now to go back. 

~


	8. Facing the Dragon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Challenge:** Written for DracoHarry100's prompt #198: Dragon.
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.
> 
> **Beta:** Sevfan
> 
> **Authors Notes:** Draco faces inner and outer dragons.

~

Facing the Dragon

~

Draco entered the stone passageway, letting Travers shuffle past him. Once the door shut, Potter emerged from under his Cloak, Griphook hopping off his shoulders. 

“Did you _have_ to Imperius them?” Draco sighed.

“We were in trouble!” Potter cried. “I had to do something.” 

“That’s why they were acting so strangely?” Granger asked. “You cursed them?” 

Potter nodded, and as he explained what he’d been doing, Draco inspected the area. 

Bogrod and Travers, looking blank, hadn’t even reacted when Potter’d appeared.

“What now?” Weasley asked.

“We keep going,” Draco said. “We can’t turn back now.” 

Griphook nodded. “Dragon-boy is correct.” 

~

_Dragon-boy_? Draco kept his face blank. “Excuse me?” 

Smirking, Griphook moved past him. “Alarms have been sounded. Bogrod must operate the cart for us.” He eyed them. “Space will be tight.” 

Potter nodded, pointing his wand at Travers. “ _Imperio_!” 

As Travers left, Draco asked, “Where did you send him?” 

“To hide.” 

They all winced as someone began pounding at the door. “We must go!” Griphook said. 

Space _was_ tight; Bogrod and Griphook sat in front, Weasley and Granger were squished together, and Draco and Potter were practically on top of each other.

Riding past Travers, they moved deep into Gringotts.

~

Draco had only been to the Malfoy vault once. His father had taken him to impress upon him the extent of the family’s wealth. _I don’t remember it taking this long to get there, though._

He shifted, his thigh brushing Potter’s, and he bit his lip. The excitement of breaking into Gringotts, combined with Potter’s proximity was making his body react. _Fuck! Not now!_

Swallowing, Draco concentrated, willing his ‘little dragon’ down. _This isn’t the time or place_!

They careened around a bend and under an unexpected waterfall, and Draco was drenched. 

“No!” Griphook shouted, and they all went flying.

~

Granger shrieked something before the cart flipped and crashed. Draco braced for impact, but when he landed there was no pain. Potter collapsed on top of him.

“Cast a Cushioning Charm,” Granger, back as herself, gasped as Weasley helped her up. “All right, Harry?

Potter stared down at Draco for a moment before standing. “Fine.” 

“They activated the Thief’s Downfall! It removes enchantments and spells of concealment,” Griphook growled. 

“What happened?” Bogrod asked, shaking his head. 

Draco sighed. “And it reverses the Imperius Curse, apparently.”

“Indeed, Dragon-boy,” Griphook said.

“They’re coming,” Granger cried. “What now?”

“We go on,” Potter said.

~

“You’re beginning to enjoy that,” Draco murmured.

“What?” Potter asked. They were deep within Gringotts, following Griphook. Weasley and Granger were bringing up the rear with Bogrod. 

“Using the Imperius Curse.” Draco glanced at Potter. “It can get addictive.”

Potter frowned. “I--” 

Draco held up his hand. “I’m not criticising, I hardly have the right, just...be careful. I’ve seen what happens when people start to like Unforgivable curses a bit too much.” 

Potter frowned, but after a moment nodded. 

Turning a corner, they froze. “Merlin,” Draco breathed. 

The dragon barring the deepest vaults blew fire at them. 

Griphook smirked.

~

“It’s almost blind, though dangerous. The Clankers control it. It will expect pain when it hears them.” Griphook looked at Potter. “Ready to force Bogrod to open the vault?” 

Potter nodded. As Griphook handed Bogrod the Clankers, Potter recast _Imperius_ , avoiding looking at Draco as he did so.

The Clankers made Draco’s head swim. Weasley and Granger cringed, too, but the effect on the dragon was striking. It roared, cowering back, straining its chains in an attempt to escape. Its movement made the vault accessible.

“Now!” Griphook cried. 

As Potter gestured, Bogrod opened the vault. 

_Now comes the hard part._

~


	9. Finding the Cup

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Challenge:** Written for DracoHarry100's prompt #199: Clutter
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.
> 
> **Beta:** Sevfan
> 
> **Authors Notes:** Harry and Draco find more treasure than they can handle.

~

Finding the Cup

~

The door to the vault disappeared and they all stared into the cave-like interior. It was dark, cluttered, with coins, goblets, jewelled flasks, animal skins and assorted other treasures all stacked to the ceiling. Draco thought he recognised several items. “Come on,” he said. “Just be careful. Knowing my aunt, she’s booby-trapped the place.”

They hurried inside and were immediately plunged into darkness as the door re-formed behind them. 

“Bloody hell!” Weasley screeched. 

“Bogrod can get us out,” Griphook said. “Use your wands!” 

They all cast “ _Lumos,_ ” and began searching. 

“What about this--? Argh!” Granger screamed. 

Draco spun, and groaned.

~

Draco saw Granger drop a jewelled goblet she’d been holding. Before it hit the floor, however, it multiplied, a shower of identical goblets appearing and cluttering up the already crowded area around their feet. “That burned!” Granger said, sucking her fingers. 

“Damn,” Draco said. “Gemino and Flagrante Curses.”

“Yes, Dragon-boy.” Griphook eyed them all. “This is bad.”

“ _What_ curses?” Potter asked. 

“They make anything you touch burn and multiply,” Draco explained. “Eventually we’ll be buried, killed by the expanding gold.” 

“Right, don’t touch anything!” Harry said. “Just look for a goblet with a badger on it.”

Finally, someone spotted it.

~

“Up there, I see it!” Potter cried, pointing his wand. 

They all swung towards it, Draco feeling nervous. _This was too easy._ “So how do we get it?”

“Simple,” said Granger. “ _Accio cup_!” 

“Will not work!” Griphook snapped. “I told you!” 

Draco bit back a smirk. Griphook _had_ told them that Summoning Spells were useless. Evidently, Granger had forgotten. “What about the sword?” he suggested. 

Granger produced the sword, handing it to Potter, who strained to try to reach. “Not tall enough.” 

Draco tried, Weasley tried, but it was no use. The cluttered shelf holding the cup was beyond reach.

~

Outside, the dragon roared and they heard the unmistakable sound of Clankers approaching. Draco sighed. _I knew it was too easy._

“They’re coming,” Weasley cried.

Potter turned to Granger. “I have to get up there.” 

She nodded, pointed her wand at him and cast, “ _Levicorpus_.”

Potter floated upwards, but he hit a suit of armour. Immediately, it started reproducing itself. “Ow!” Potter screamed. 

Draco managed to dodge some of the white-hot metal clutter as it rained down on him, but it was impossible to avoid it all. Weasley, Granger and the goblins were all screaming.

_I can’t die here_!

~

“ _Impervius_!” someone cried and the burning metal wasn’t burning quite so badly. 

They were knee deep in treasure and clutter; Draco was burning. 

“Save Griphook!” Potter yelled, and Draco, Granger and Weasley all tried to pull the goblin out from under the treasure raining down on them. 

“ _Liberacorpus_!” Potter screamed and Griphook flew towards Potter. They both landed on top of the rapidly expanding pile of treasure with a crash. 

“Get the cup!” Draco reminded Potter. “It’s on the sword!”

Nodding, Potter lunged for the sword, but Griphook beat him, swinging it out of reach. The cup fell. 

Draco groaned.

~

Somehow, Potter caught the cup, hanging on despite blistered fingers and replica cups exploding around him. 

The vault door opened. To Draco’s horror, they slid outside on the ever-expanding mound of clutter and treasure. 

Griphook, clutching the sword, practically trampled Potter in order to reach the approaching goblins. “Criminals! Help!” he cried, disappearing into the crowd.

Draco scanned the chamber. “We’re trapped!” 

Granger and Weasley were Stunning goblins but Potter froze, staring at the dragon. “Here!” he cried, sprinting for the dragon, Draco close behind. “ _Relashio_! Climb on.”

Draco did, Granger and Weasley behind him. 

Clinging to Potter, Draco prayed.

~


	10. Great Escape

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Challenge:** Written for DracoHarry100's prompt #200: Pitch
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.
> 
> **Beta:** Sevfan
> 
> **Authors Notes:** Never tickle a sleeping Dragon.

~

Great Escape

~

It took the dragon seconds to realise it was unshackled, but once it did, it reared, sending screaming goblins flying into the pitch-black tunnel. 

Somehow Harry stayed attached, and Draco to him. Harry heard Hermione shrieking, Ron groaning. “Hang on!” he cried. “Whatever you do, don’t let go!” 

The dragon’s muscles tensed and, with a bellow, it launched itself into the air. 

Draco’s breath was hot against Harry’s neck, his arms tight around Harry’s. “Duck!” he cried, and just in time, since the dragon flew so close to the ceiling that it almost scraped them off its back. 

Harry screamed.

~

Goblins cast daggers at the dragon, but they simply bounced off its scales. Still, the occasional dagger grazed him, and, Harry imagined, the others. He couldn’t reach for his wand, however, since he was frantically clinging to the dragon. 

Suddenly, the dragon changed pitch and he could feel Draco begin to slide. “No!” Some instinct made him reach back and grab Draco before he could fall.

The dragon righted itself, breathing fire. Before them, walls crumbled, floors and ceilings disintegrated. 

“Tunnel’s too small!” Hermione cried. 

The dragon, however, didn’t seem to know that. With a bellow, it clawed for release. 

~

“ _Defodio_!” 

Harry blinked as chunks of the passage began to fall away, aided by Hermione’s spell. 

Draco scrabbled at Harry’s trousers, somehow managing to hand him a wand. Accepting it, Harry started casting the spell, too. Behind him, he could hear Ron and Hermione doing the same. 

Passing the underground lake, the beast sped up, clearly sensing freedom. Finally, it emerged in Gringotts’ lobby. 

Time seemed to freeze and then there was pandemonium. Wizards and goblins fled from the dragon until, with a high-pitched roar, it squeezed outside, leaving the doors hanging off their hinges, and flew into the sky.

~


	11. The Last Laugh

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Challenge:** Written for DracoHarry100's prompt #201: Organoleptic (1: being, affecting, or relating to qualities (as taste, color, odor, and feel) of a substance (as a food or drug) that stimulate the sense organs; 2: involving use of the sense organs.). Special thanks to Sesheta_66 for posting this word challenge. ;)
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.
> 
> **Beta:** Sevfan
> 
> **Authors Notes:** The quartet comes to a realization.

~

The Last Laugh

~

When Draco finally opened his eyes, London looked doll-sized behind them. _Merlin, Circe and Morgana, we escaped_!

“Where’s it going?” Granger cried. 

“No idea!” Potter yelled. “It’s blind, so I’ve no idea how it’s navigating.” 

Suddenly, Draco recalled a chapter from _Men Who Love Dragons Too Much_. “They’re organoleptic!” 

“They’re _what_?” Potter turned to stare at him and almost fell off the dragon’s back. 

“Harry!” Granger screamed. 

“Stop moving,” Draco snapped. “You can’t die here, you haven’t killed You Know Who yet!” 

Potter smiled faintly. “Right.” 

And so they stopped talking, putting all their energy into staying on the dragon.

~

As they flew ever north, Draco wracked his brain, trying to recall everything he’d ever read about dragons. _Organoleptic - explaining why he’s seeking cooler, cleaner air - light sensitive, which we don’t have to worry about because he’s blind--_

“What’s he looking for?” Weasley bellowed, interrupting Draco’s thoughts. 

“No clue!” Potter cried. “Maybe he’s hungry?”

Draco’s eyes widened. “That’s reassuring!” 

“Nobody fall off!” Potter instructed. “We shouldn’t draw attention to ourselves.”

“We’re descending,” Granger said after what seemed like hours. 

Draco glanced down, seeing mountains and lakes coming closer. _She’s right._

“Okay!” Potter said after another minute. “This is our chance.” 

~

“To do what?” Draco cried. 

“Jump once we’re close enough to water!” 

Everyone agreed, Granger sounding decidedly choked. Draco was shaking, so he tucked his face into Potter and hoped not to die. Oddly, Potter’s scent was reassuring. _Maybe dragon’s aren’t the only organoleptic ones._

“Go!” Potter screamed, sliding off the dragon’s back and dragging Draco with him. 

The lake was icy cold, shocking the wind out of Draco. He kicked to the surface, spotting the others immediately. 

They waded to shore, fighting weeds all the way. Once there, Draco collapsed onto his back. “You people,” he gasped, “are mad!”

~

Potter staggered to his feet. “You’re welcome,” he said acerbically, raising his wand. “ _Protego--_ ” 

As Potter cast protective spells, Draco watched Granger rummaging about in her bag. When she pulled out Dittany, Draco blinked. 

They applied the Dittany, then, when Potter was done, Draco helped him get spots he couldn’t reach. As he touched Potter, Draco’s breath hitched. _It’s because I’m in shock,_ he told himself as his hands shook. _It’s been a long day, it’s made me...organoleptic._ He bit back laughter.

Granger produced pumpkin juice and, as the Dittany worked, they drank. 

“So,” Draco deadpanned. “That was easy.”

~

Potter shook his head. “Well, one good thing. We got the Horcrux. Unfortunately--” 

“Griphook took the sword,” Weasley growled. “Toerag!” 

Reaching into his pocket, Potter pulled out the cup, placing it on the grass. “How are we going to destroy it?”

Granger sighed, staring across the lake at the dragon. It had landed on the other shore and was drinking thirstily. “Will it be okay, you think?”

“It’ll be fine,” Weasley said. “Oi, Malfoy, what was that you called it before?”

“Organoleptic.” 

Granger nodded. “Oh! You’re right, they are. I read that--” 

“In English?” Weasley interrupted, glaring. 

Smirking, Draco explained.

~

“So they steer by smell?” Weasley asked. 

“Not _just_ smell,” Draco explained. “They use many senses, which is why they’re described as--”

“Organo-whatsy. Yeah.” 

“Organoleptic,” Granger corrected. 

“Whatever! The dragon’s fine,” Weasley snapped, clearly exasperated. “ _We’re_ who I’m worried about.” 

“Why?” Granger asked. 

“Well, this may be a shock, Hermione, but I suspect they realise we broke into Gringotts.” 

They all began laughing. Soon, they were all rolling about on the grass, hysterical. Draco couldn’t seem to stop. He ended up next to Harry, who was clutching his sides, howling. 

_He’s gorgeous when he laughs,_ Draco thought, sobering. _I’m sunk._

~


	12. Living on a Prayer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Challenge:** Written for DracoHarry100's prompt #202: Snow in April
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.
> 
> **Beta:** Sevfan
> 
> **Authors Notes:** It's time to start praying.

~

Living on a Prayer

~

Harry lay back on the grass and laughed until he was sick. Beside him, Draco was chuckling, although he soon fell silent, an odd look on his face. _He’s not so bad when he smiles._

Hermione finally stopped laughing and sighed. “What next?” she asked. “You-Know-Who has to have guessed we’re after the Horcruxes by now.” 

“Maybe no one’ll tell him what happened,” Ron said, sounding hopeful. “They could hide it from him for a while--”

“And maybe there’ll be snow in April,” Draco muttered. 

“What do you mean by that--?” Harry gasped as the world faded and pain exploded.

~

Harry found himself facing a semi-circle of wizards, a terrified goblin kneeling at his feet. 

“What did you say?” hissed the high, cold voice Harry had been dreading. 

“My Lord--” The goblin was shaking. “We couldn’t stop them...impostors--”

“I thought Gringotts had protections against impostors?” 

“We do, my Lord--” 

“Enough!” It was so cold, Harry thought it could’ve started snowing in the room. “Who did it?”

“Potter and...accomplices!” The goblin trembled. 

“What did they take?”

“A golden goblet--”

There was an inhuman scream of rage, followed by a green flash as the Elder Wand began decimating wizards.

~

Harry shuddered, reluctantly sharing Voldemort’s thoughts. _Potter cannot know about my treasures, my Horcruxes! Although Dumbledore-- No! I’m the greatest wizard, I would know if they had destroyed my Horcruxes--_

Voldemort paced, sneering as Lucius and Bellatrix fled, throwing people behind them to clear their path out the door. _No one knows everything--_

He pondered his Horcruxes. _Nagini stays safe with me, the ring must be, too. I’ll warn Snape to guard Hogwarts, watch for Potter--_

Voldemort recalled the snowy night in April he’d made his first Horcrux. _The Gaunt house first_ , he decided. As Nagini approached, Harry’s sight faded.

~

Harry found himself staring up at into three concerned faces. _Even Draco was worried_? He coughed, sitting up. “He knows.”

Draco blinked. “About the Horcruxes?” 

_He’s quick._ Harry nodded, standing. “He’s going to check on them. And guess what.” 

“What?” Hermione asked. 

“There’s one at Hogwarts!” Harry pulled out his Cloak. “I knew there would be.” 

“Wait, how do you know that?” Ron asked. 

“I was in his head.” Harry shivered, remembering it. “It felt like standing in the snow. So cold--” 

“So what now?” Draco asked. 

“We visit Hogwarts,” Harry said. “And we find the Horcrux before he does.”

~

“But how’ll we get in?” Hermione asked. “We need a plan, we can’t just show up--” 

“We have to do something,” Harry said. “If he gets there first he’ll hide the Horcrux. We may never find it.” 

“Hogsmeade,” Draco said. They all turned to stare at him. “We go there first.” 

Harry nodded. “Good. From there we’ll check Hogwarts’ protections.” 

Ron sighed. “At least there shouldn’t be dragons.” He paused. “Right?” 

“We won’t all fit under the Cloak,” Hermione muttered. “Someone’ll see.” 

“Pray it’s dark,” Harry murmured.

“Pray for snow so no one’s out,” Draco countered.

Harry sighed. _Let’s hope_.

~


	13. Cold Welcome

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Challenge:** Written for DracoHarry100's prompt #203: Hogsmeade
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.
> 
> **Beta:** Sevfan
> 
> **Authors Notes:** Harry makes some new memories.

~

Cold Welcome

~

Upon landing in Hogsmeade, Draco was filled with dread. “It’s a trap!” he hissed.

A split second later came a scream, and Potter clutched his forehead. Death Eaters ran out of the Three Broomsticks, wands drawn. 

Weasley raised his wand. 

“Too many!” Draco whispered. 

“ _Accio Cloak_!” cried a Death Eater.

To Draco’s relief, the Cloak stayed put. _Apparently the Deathly Hallows are immune to being Summoned. Good to know._

“Not hiding behind your Cloak?” the Death Eater jeered. “We’ll find you soon enough!” 

“Know any hiding places in Hogsmeade?” Draco asked.

Potter nodded. “Maybe--”

~

While cramped beneath the Cloak, they still managed to edge off Hogsmeade’s main street, avoiding the Death Eaters, who were actively searching for them. 

Once huddled in an alley, Granger said, “We should leave!” 

“They’ll have an anti-Apparation jinx up,” Draco said. 

Potter nodded. “They were expecting us.” 

“I say we try anyway,” Weasley muttered. 

“Any magic will reveal our location,” Draco countered. 

“Call the Dementors! They’ll smoke ’em out!” 

Potter shivered and Draco recalled how sensitive he was to Dementors. 

“But the Dark Lord wants him alive--” 

“Dementors’ll leave him alive, just soulless,” someone cackled. 

Draco shuddered. _Well fuck._

~

“We _must_ Disapparate!” Granger insisted, clutching Potter’s arm. “Hogsmeade’s too dangerous!” But before they could try, the world went cold. Horrified, Draco saw Dementors approaching. 

“They see us,” Potter whispered.

Draco shivered. It seemed Potter was right, the creatures were coming straight for them. 

Potter moved in slow-motion, turning to stare for one long moment into Draco’s eyes. Then, facing the Dementors, he whispered, “ _Expecto Patronum_!” 

A glowing stag exploded from his wand, scattering the Dementors.

“There!” someone cried, and they heard footsteps approaching. 

And then, miracle of miracles, a door opened, a tall figure standing there. “In here, Potter!” 

~

They scuttled in past the figure, who hissed, “Stay quiet. Go upstairs now. And keep the Cloak on!” 

Grateful to be off the streets of Hogsmeade, Draco obeyed, and from the looks on their faces the others felt the same. The man stepped outside, slamming the door behind him. 

_It’s the Hog’s Head,_ Draco realised, looking around. 

Hustling behind the counter, they scampered up the stairs, then listened to the shouts outside. 

Potter seemed to want to look, so they all edged towards the window, careful to keep the Cloak tight around them.

“It was my Patronus!” the barman shouted.

~

Draco gaped as the barman faced down the Death Eaters, sounding quite convincing. Draco imagined the inhabitants of Hogsmeade could hear him very clearly as he made his passionate argument.

“The Caterwauling Charm went off because of you?” a Death Eater snapped. 

“I let my cat out! What, is that against the law now?” 

“I saw Potter’s Patronus!” another Death Eater said. 

“Oh for--” The barman raised his wand and a glowy, horned animal emerged, galloping away. “That’s my _goat_!” 

Finally, they seemed convinced. “Fine! Don’t break curfew again!” 

Draco almost collapsed with relief. _We made it. Potter’s bloody charmed_!

~


	14. The Unwanted Truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Challenge:** Written for 's prompt #204: Election
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.
> 
> **Beta:** Sevfan
> 
> **Authors Notes:** Destiny calls.

~

The Unwanted Truth

~

After watching the Death Eaters leave, Harry exhaled, closing the curtains. They all emerged from under the Cloak. Rolling it up, Harry tucked it in his pocket. “That was close.” 

“Too bloody close,” the barman growled, stomping in. 

“Thanks for saving us,” Harry said, moving forward. 

The man snorted.

Harry stared. _Something about him’s familiar--_ “You’re the one in the mirror!” he finally exclaimed. 

The man nodded, looking around. “Where’s Dobby? When I sent him I thought he’d travel with you.”

“He...elected to stay behind,” Draco said, drawing the man’s attention.

There was silence, then the barman gasped. “You!”

~

Draco stepped backward. 

“He’s with us,” Harry said, stepping in front of Draco. “But for him, Dobby would be dead.” 

“Who you elect to travel with is your business.” The man shrugged.

“You’re Aberforth, right?” Harry asked, pieces falling into place.

Aberforth sighed, lighting lamps with his wand. 

“How’d you get that mirror?” Harry continued. 

“Dung. Albus explained its purpose and I’ve been using it to watch you lot.”

“The doe Patronus was yours?” Ron exclaimed. 

Aberforth rolled his eyes. “I just got through saying mine’s a goat.”

“Ah, right.” Ron blushed. “I’m pretty hungry.” 

Aberforth nodded. “Food I got.”

~

Warm and full, Harry relaxed. Even Draco looked less worried.

Aberforth finally cleared his throat. “All right, so now we need to get you all out of here. With that ruddy Caterwauling Charm in effect, we’ll have to wait until daybreak and then maybe you can use that Cloak and hike to the mountains--”

“We’re going to Hogwarts,” Harry interrupted. 

“Don’t be ridiculous.” Aberforth looked stern. “There was an election, the new Minister belongs to the Dark Lord. You can’t stay, Potter, you’ll be killed.” 

“No, Dumbledore gave us a task--”

Aberforth made a rude noise. “You really are idiots.”

~

“What?” Harry sat up. “But we must--”

“All you _must_ do is survive.” Aberforth snorted. “Let me guess. Albus convinced you that only you can save the world, right? Rubbish! Run, boy!”

Hermione interrupted. “Harry’s destined to--”

“Destiny?” Aberforth stared at her. “Destiny or no, compared to the Dark Lord Potter’s a baby, and you expect him to win?” 

“I beat him before--” Harry muttered. 

“Because a talented witch elected to sacrifice herself for you!” Aberforth looked furious. 

“The Dark Lord knows Potter’s a real threat,” Draco said.

“Which makes him a bigger target.” Aberforth shook his head. “Idiots, all of you. Albus certainly picked well.” 

~

 “What do you mean?” Hermione asked. “Are you saying that Dumbledore picked us because we’re stupid?”

Aberforth held up a hand. “Oh, I know all about _you_. Brightest witch of the age, would have been elected Head Girl but for the circumstances. But the world we live in makes all that impossible now.” 

Feeling bad, Harry patted Hermione’s hand.

“Not impossible, just difficult,” Draco said. “Here’s the thing. Potter has the most phenomenal luck I’ve ever seen. You know who I am, who my family is, and even _I’m_ following him.” 

“Aye, and why’s that, anyway?” Aberforth asked, leaning forward.

~

Draco blinked, clearly unprepared. “I just am,” he finally muttered. 

Aberforth sneered. “Typical. Not one of you has thought this through.” Leaning forward, he stared at each one of them in turn. “Let me tell you about my brother. After that we’ll see if you elect to follow whatever mad course he set for you before he died.” 

As he outlined the horrific circumstances surrounding his sister Ariana’s life and tragic death, his voice grew hoarse, beginning to crack. By the end, Hermione was weeping, Ron was pale and Draco looked stricken.

Harry closed his eyes. “I can’t give up.”

~


	15. Breaking In

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Challenge:** Written for DracoHarry100's prompt #205: Playoffs (with which I played fast and loose *g*)
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.
> 
> **Beta:** Sevfan
> 
> **Authors Notes:** The quartet returns to the scene of the crime.

~

Breaking In

~

Draco looked back and forth between Potter and Aberforth. In a battle of wills, he knew who he was betting on. 

“Look, sir,” Potter finally said. “I know I could die, I’ve known for a while now.” 

Granger inhaled sharply; Draco felt like he’d been stabbed in the heart. 

Potter continued, ignoring them. “But I’m getting into Hogwarts with or without your help. I’m not playing, so if you can’t help we’ll be off--”

“Stubborn,” Aberforth muttered. “On your head be it, then.” And with that, he stood up, approaching a portrait of a blonde woman. “All right. Get him.” 

~

“That’s...Ariana?” Draco asked after the girl in the portrait disappeared, walking away into the picture. 

“Aye.” Aberforth sighed. “Hogwarts’ secret passageways are guarded by Dementors. There’s just one way in now.” He glared at Potter. “Watch out. Snape’s in charge and between him and those Carrows--” 

Draco shuddered. 

Aberforth smirked. “Played with you, have they, Malfoy? Have him tell you what they’re like, Potter. Maybe then you’ll listen to reason and run off--”

A glow appeared and soon Ariana was back, someone with her. 

Draco’s eyes widened. The companion’s clothes were torn, his hair unkempt. “Longbottom?”

Potter grinned. “Neville!” 

~

As Draco watched, Longbottom, Potter, Granger and Weasley were reunited. When the hugging stopped, however, Longbottom turned to face Draco, face set. “Malfoy.”

Draco inclined his head. 

“Neville, are you okay?” Potter asked, clasping his arm. “You’re hurt!”

Longbottom shrugged. “These?” He gestured towards his bruised, bloody face. “They’ll wash off.” He grinned. “I can’t tell you how great it is to see you all.” He glanced speculatively at Draco. “I knew you’d come back.”

Draco, uncomfortable with how much Longbottom was _touching_ Potter, stuffed his hands in his pockets. 

Longbottom winked. “Now that _you’re_ here, we can really play.” 

~

“Play?” Granger asked. 

Longbottom chuckled. “We keep the Carrows hopping--” Aberforth cleared his throat and Longbottom winced. “Let’s go. Ab, a couple more’ll be coming.” 

“More?” Aberforth rolled his eyes. 

“Yeah. Send them on when they arrive please? They know about the Caterwauling Charm.” 

As Longbottom climbed back into the passageway behind the portrait, Potter turned to Aberforth. “Thank you, sir.” 

Aberforth scowled. “Be off with you! Just...save ’em.” 

Potter nodded and then they all set off. 

Longbottom led the way, chatting all the while. Draco scowled, trailing behind, not wanting to see if Potter was ogling his arse. 

~

“Did you really break into Gringotts? Escape on a dragon?” Longbottom asked.

Potter nodded. “Yes.” 

Neville chortled. “Everyone knows. It’s brilliant! What’d you do with the dragon?”

“Well, Hermione wanted to keep it as a pet--” Weasley began. Granger smacked him.

Ignoring them, Draco looked around at the dank passageway. _This must’ve been here for decades._

Longbottom filled them in on what had been happening at Hogwarts. “--make us practice the Cruciatus Curse for play.” He glanced at Draco. “Crabbe and Goyle especially get off on it.”

Draco, suddenly the focus of the others, blanched. “Sadly, I can see that.”

~

Longbottom pulled Potter aside for a whispered conversation. Draco, having a good idea of what they were discussing, stared off into the distance as Granger and Weasley blocked his view of the proceedings. 

Finally, Longbottom returned. “Harry says you’re helping, so I’ll believe him. I only hope he’s right.”

Draco nodded. “Thanks,” he said, clearly surprising Longbottom. 

“So what’s the plan?” Longbottom finally asked after telling them about the horror of Hogwarts and showing them his battle scars. The Carrows had clearly _played_ with him. 

“Er--” Before Potter could say more, they were tumbling into a room filled with people.

~


	16. Haven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Challenge:** Written for DracoHarry100's prompt #206: Room of Requirement
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.
> 
> **Beta:** Sevfan
> 
> **Authors Notes:** Plan? What plan?

~

Haven

~

“Harry?!” several people shrieked.

“Ron!” 

“Hermione!” 

The contrast to the darkened passageway was startling. Harry was practically bowled over by people shouting, clapping him on the back, pumping his hands. 

“Knew you’d come back--!”

“Potter’s back!” 

Overwhelmed, Harry recoiled, instinctively reaching for Draco, who he knew was right behind him. “What--?”

“Back off!” Neville roared and the crowd retreated, allowing Harry to look around. It looked like an amalgam of all the common rooms, with multicoloured banners hanging on the walls. As he stared, a Slytherin green one unfurled. 

“Where is this?” 

“The Room of Requirement.” Neville grinned. “Welcome back.” 

~

“Yeah, the Room of Requirement saved me from the Carrows one night.” Neville gestured. “And it’s expanded as more people’ve arrived.” 

Amazed, Harry stared. It was packed! Seamus was there, and Lavender. The Patel twins, Ernie Macmilian, Terry Boot... Overwhelmed, Harry shook his head. 

“Is that _Malfoy_?” someone whispered. 

Harry bristled. “He’s been with us all along,” he said, answering the implied criticism of Draco. “He’s saved us more times than I can count. Look!” He pointed to the banner. “The Room’s even welcoming him.” 

There was muttering, but several people nodded. 

“So,” Seamus said, looking eager. “What’s the plan?” 

~

Before Harry could reply there was searing pain in his scar and the Room of Requirement disappeared. He stood inside a decrepit stone hut, the floorboards ripped to shreds, revealing a hole. At his feet lay an empty box and Harry could feel Voldemort’s rage...

Desperate, Harry wrenched his mind away, returning to the warmth and light of the Room and his friends. _And Draco,_ his mind supplied upon seeing Draco’s worried stare.

“He knows?” Draco asked softly.

Harry nodded, and Ron and Hermione swallowed hard, nodding back. 

“You okay?” Neville asked. “Sit down--” 

“No.” Harry said. “We should go.” 

~

“We’ll go, too,” Seamus offered, the others nodding. “Tell us the plan and we’ll help--”

Harry shook his head, wincing as his scar ached. “We just came to find...something, then we’re leaving.” 

“Leaving?” 

People began babbling. 

“No!”

“What?” 

“But--!”

Harry held up his hand. “We have to do it alone,” he cried. Silence descended in the Room of Requirement. “Dumbledore told us--”

“But _we’re_ Dumbledore’s Army!” Neville insisted. He glared at Draco. “You can’t tell me Dumbledore told _Malfoy_ something that he wouldn’t tell us!” 

Harry closed his eyes. 

“He’s right,” Draco said, shocking Harry. “Why can’t they help?” 

~

Just then, the tunnel admitted Luna and Dean, who were welcomed warmly into the Room of Requirement.

Things were rapidly spinning out of control. “Luna?” Harry gaped. “What are you--?” 

“Neville promised he’d send messages so we could return when it was starting,” Luna informed him. She held up one of the fake Galleons they’d used for DA practice. “Others are coming.” 

_Oh God._ Harry, desperate, said, “This isn’t why we returned--” 

“You mean you’re abandoning us?” Michael Corner snapped. 

“No!” Ron stepped forward. “We’ve been fighting for _everyone_!” 

“And we want to help!” Neville cried. “Let us!”

Harry groaned. 

~

To his dismay, the next people to arrive in the Room of Requirement were Ginny, Fred, George and Lee Jordan. They, too, seemed under the impression that there would be revolution at Hogwarts. And Ginny, predictably, was immediately suspicious of Draco. 

“Malfoy’s with you?” she muttered in greeting.

“Yes,” Harry snapped, at wit’s end. “And he’s been brilliant.” 

Ginny’s face fell.

“War makes strange bedfellows, eh?” Fred grinned. “Good with me. Anyway, what’s the plan?” 

Harry sighed. “There’s no plan--”

“Flying by the seat of your pants, yeah?” George nodded. “My favourite.” 

“Let them help,” Draco whispered, clasping Harry’s arm. 

~

Harry swallowed hard, staring into Draco’s eyes. The Room of Requirement seemed to disappear around them as they talked, although he knew Hermione and Ron were close and listening. “I can’t put them in danger--” 

“Don’t tell them any _details_ ,” Draco said. “Just give them an idea of what you need and let them search, too.” He looked around. “You have a built in army here, Potter. Why waste them?”

“Harry,” Harry replied automatically. 

Draco blinked. “What?” 

“Call me Harry.” 

They were still staring at each other when Ron interrupted. “I hate to side with Malfoy, mate, but...I agree.” 

~

_That_ pulled Harry out of his trance. “You think I should involve them?” he hissed, tearing his eyes from Draco’s. “Why?”

Ron nodded, Hermione bobbing her head beside him. “We haven’t a clue what we’re looking for,” Ron said. 

“You don’t have to do _everything_ by yourself,” Hermione chimed in. “They’re in danger anyway. Let them help.” 

Harry closed his eyes, searching himself. _They’re right. Maybe it’s time._ “Okay,” he sighed. 

Turning back to the Room of Requirement, Harry exhaled. “Right, there’s something we need to find. You-Know-Who hid it here at Hogwarts and it belonged to Ravenclaw. Any ideas?” 

~


	17. With Wits About Him

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Challenge:** Written for DracoHarry100's prompt #207: Search
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.
> 
> **Beta:** Sevfan
> 
> **Authors Notes:** Draco discovers his wits.

~

With Wits About Him

~

As Potter... _Harry_ canvassed the Ravenclaws, Draco could feel Ginny Weasley’s suspicious stare. He glanced at her, holding her gaze for a long moment before she finally looked away, face flushed.

“Do you mean something like Ravenclaw’s lost diadem?” Lovegood asked, drawing Draco’s attention away from Ginny. 

“Diadem?” Weasley asked. 

_Ron,_ Draco mentally amended. _Merlin, there are far too many Weasleys here._ “It’s a crown,” he murmured. 

Ron shot him a grateful look.

“It was lost?” Harry asked. “When?”

A pretty Asian girl, Draco searched his memory for her name, piped up. “It vanished centuries ago.” 

Harry’s shoulders slumped. “Damn.”

~

“Must it be the diadem?” Lovegood asked, sidling up to Ginny. “Or are you searching for anything belonging to Ravenclaw?” 

Harry spread his hands. “I suppose it could be anything--” He froze, his face going still in the way it always seemed to when he was sharing thoughts with the Dark Lord. 

Instinctively, Draco grasped his arm, supporting him, Ron and Granger bracketing him on the other side. 

“He’s close,” Harry finally whispered. “Must hurry.” 

“The diadem’s our best lead,” Draco said. 

Harry nodded. “Cho, is there a picture?”

The Asian girl nodded. “Yes, I’ll show you--”

“No!” Ginny snapped.

~

Everyone stared at Ginny, who flushed. “Luna will show you, right, Luna?” 

Lovegood nodded. “Of course.” 

Harry turned towards Ron and Granger. “I’ll check it out, you guys stay here and keep the...other safe.” 

“Search quickly,” Ron whispered.

“Be careful!” Granger added.

Harry nodded and, as he moved off, said to Draco, “Coming?” 

“Why’s Malfoy going?” Ginny asked. 

Harry blinked. “I need him,” he said simply. “See you all soon.” 

Draco barely had time to gloat before Longbottom was showing them how to exit the Room. Once outside they all huddled beneath Harry’s Cloak and Draco began to pray. 

~

“Where are we?” Harry muttered, fumbling in his pockets. His search yielded a parchment, which he unfolded. “Fifth floor.” 

Draco peered over his shoulder. “What _is_ that?” he whispered.

“Magic map. Now shh!” 

Making sure no one was close by, they crept towards Ravenclaw tower. Occasionally they stopped to allow ghosts to go by. _Peeves’d better not see us,_ Draco thought, heart in his mouth. 

Finally they arrived, Draco dizzy from the steep climb. 

Lovegood extended a hand towards the blank door, knocking once. A carved eagle opened its mouth and asked, “Which came first, the phoenix or the flame?” 

~

Draco blinked. “That’s your password?” 

Lovegood shook her head. “We don’t have those, we get to answer questions. So what do you two think?” 

Harry groaned. “I’ve no idea. Isn’t there a faster way in?” 

“No. If we can’t get it we have to wait for someone else who can answer.” Lovegood looked unperturbed at that prospect. 

Draco searched his brain for an answer. “The question makes no sense!” he finally said. “A circle doesn’t _have_ a beginning.” 

“Good answer,” said the eagle, and the door opened.

Lovegood smiled at Draco. “You’d make a fair Ravenclaw.” 

_Father would’ve killed me._

~

Ravenclaw’s common room was nothing like Slytherin’s. Where Slytherin had green light from the lake, this place was airy, with large windows and a ceiling glittering with stars. 

Facing the door was a statue of a beautiful woman. _Rowena Ravenclaw._ On her head was a circlet, and, fascinated, Draco stared at it. 

Evidently Harry was, too, since he slipped out from under the Cloak to get a closer look. “Wit beyond measure is man’s greatest treasure,” he read aloud. 

“Making you quite witless,” someone cackled. 

Draco groaned, recognising the voice. _Carrow_!

And as they watched, she pressed her Dark Mark.

~


	18. Standing By Hogwarts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Challenge:** Written for DracoHarry100's prompt #208: Stand By Me
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.
> 
> **Beta:** Sevfan
> 
> **Authors Notes:** The boys stand by each other.

~

Standing By Hogwarts

~

The moment Alecto pressed her Mark, Harry’s scar exploded with pain, and the room disappeared as Harry felt Voldemort’s elation at his capture.

A bang cleared Harry’s head and, back, he blinked as the witch collapsed. 

“Hm. I’ve never Stunned anyone outside class before,” Luna said.

“That was loud, though,” Draco said. “Someone may investigate--”

As if summoned by Draco, footsteps approached. “Show yourselves!” Harry hissed. “I need to hide!”

An arm appeared, hauling Harry under the Cloak just as Ravenclaw students piled into the room. “Stand by me,” Draco whispered.

Harry exhaled. _For as long as you’ll let me._

~

Upon seeing Alecto sprawled on the floor, the students gasped. “Is she dead?” one asked hopefully. 

“Bloodthirsty lot, aren’t they?” Draco deadpanned. 

“Can’t say I blame them,” Harry muttered.

“Point,” Draco admitted. “What now?” 

Closing his eyes, Harry tried to assess where Voldemort was. “We don’t have much time, he’s got one more stop--” 

He swayed and Draco clutched his arm. “I told you to stand by me,” he hissed. 

Someone pounded on the door, distracting Draco, sending the students for the stairs. 

“Where do Vanished objects go?” asked the door. 

“Shut it!” cried the person outside. “Alecto?”

_Well fuck_!

~

“It’s the other Professor Carrow,” Luna said unnecessarily.

“Alecto, you’d better have Potter!” Amycus shouted. “If not, we could end up like the Malfoys!”

Draco froze and it was Harry’s turn to comfort him. “Stand by me, Draco. We’ll save them,” he whispered.

Swallowing hard, Draco nodded. “Okay. So now what?”

Harry clutched his wand, considering. _Maybe if I blast down the door and Stun him--_

Before he could act, however, he heard another, blessedly familiar voice. “Just what are you doing, Professor Carrow?” asked Professor McGonagall.

“Make them let me in, you old biddy!” Amycus screamed. 

“As you wish.” 

~

Harry grinned. There was clearly no love lost between McGonagall and Carrow. He knew _she_ would stand by him, and on the heels of that thought came a plan. “Shh,” he whispered. 

Both Luna and Draco nodded and they backed up until they were against the wall. 

McGonagall, in the meantime, having successfully negotiated the riddle Amycus hadn’t been able to, was now inside. 

“The blighters killed her,” screamed Amycus, rushing towards his sister.

“Don’t be ridiculous. She’s only Stunned.” McGonagall looked around, eyes passing over their position. “Why was she in here, anyway?”

“For Potter,” Amycus growled. “Bloody nuisance.”

~

“Potter?” McGonagall blinked. “Why would he come _here_? He belongs in my house.”

Amycus, still fussing over Alecto, shrugged. “We’re supposed to trap him if he shows up. I don’t ask questions.”

“That’s obvious,” McGonagall muttered dryly. “Well, he’s clearly not here, so--”

“I know! We’ll say it was them students,” Amycus said suddenly. “They’ll take the blame. The Dark Lord’ll punish them.” 

“Typical,” Draco muttered. “What a troll.” 

Harry clutched his arm. 

“You will do no such thing,” snapped McGonagall. “Professors are meant to stand by students.”

Amycus rose. “You can’t stop me!” Then, he spat on her cheek.

  ~

Before he could think about it, Harry threw off his Cloak and pointed his wand at Amycus. “ _Crucio_!”

Thrown off his feet by the force of Harry’s spell, Amycus screamed in pain and collided with one of the bookshelves lining the room, crumpling into a heap.

“Harry!” Draco cried, snapping Harry out of it. “Stop.” 

Harry blinked and the spell cut off. “Bellatrix was right,” he whispered, meeting Draco’s concerned eyes. “You’ve got to _mean_ it.” 

“Potter? Malfoy?” McGonagall, looking shocked, collapsed into a chair. 

“And me,” Luna said, emerging from under the Cloak. “We’re standing by to save Hogwarts.”

~ 


	19. The Prodigal Returns

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Challenge:** Written for DracoHarry100's prompt #209: Hot
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.
> 
> **Beta:** Sevfan
> 
> **Authors Notes:** Draco finds his mentor.

~

The Prodigal Returns

~

Once the hot rage finally faded from Harry’s eyes, Draco exhaled, looking around. “And we’re still alive,” he deadpanned. “Amazing.” 

“Oh, Potter,” McGonagall managed weakly. “That wasn’t wise.” 

“He spit on you,” Harry said. 

“I...” McGonagall shook her head. “Well that’s quite _noble_ , but--”

“Voldemort’s coming, Professor,” Harry interrupted, sending a shudder through Draco with the name. 

“So we can we use his name now?” Lovegood asked, head tilted. 

“He already knows I’m here,” Harry told her.

“Then you should go,” McGonagall hissed. “As soon as possible!” 

As Draco’d known he would, Harry shook his head. “I need Ravenclaw’s diadem.”

~

“Ravenclaw’s...” McGonagall stared at them. “That disappeared centuries ago. You must leave--”

“I can’t,” Harry interrupted, his forehead furrowed. Draco suspected he was ‘seeing’ the Dark Lord again. “I’m searching for an artefact, and it may be the diadem. Is Professor Flitwick available--?”

Draco clasped Harry’s arm, pointing to Amycus, who was stirring. Before anyone else could, however, McGonagall pointed her wand. “ _Imperio_!” 

Amycus blankly rose, then settled next to Alecto. McGonagall casually tied them together, then faced Harry. “If _he_ knows you’re here--”

As she spoke, Draco, who was still clasping Harry’s arm, felt Harry’s arm get hot. “Damn.”

~

Harry groaned in pain, Draco supporting him, waiting out the vision. 

“What’s wrong with him?” McGonagall asked. 

“He can see into the Dark Lord’s mind,” Draco explained, not looking away from Harry. 

Just then, Harry reached up, pressing his scar. “So hot--” he whispered. 

“Fight him,” Draco murmured. “Be strong.”

It was the right thing to say. Harry nodded. “We have to hurry. Professor, I’m following Dumbledore’s instructions to find this artefact. Voldemort’s guessed what I’m doing, though,” Harry glanced at Draco as he said that, “so we need to get the students somewhere safe while I look.” 

McGonagall gasped.

~

“Dumbledore gave you instructions?” McGonagall repeated, an incredulous look on her face. She squared her shoulders. “Very well. We shall defend the school while you do your search.”

Harry’s and Draco’s mouths dropped open at the change in her. “You can do that?” Harry said. 

McGonagall smiled. “Professors have _some_ magical abilities, Potter,” she deadpanned. “But we will need to...handle the current headmaster.” 

Draco went cold. _I’m afraid I know what she means by handle,_ he thought, the hot look in her eyes giving him an inkling. “Let me talk to him.” 

Harry, Lovegood and McGonagall stared at him.

~

“What could _you_ do?” McGonagall asked moments later.

Draco swallowed hard. “He’s my godfather,” he said. “We’re...close. Just let me talk to him.” 

Harry stared at Draco for a long moment. “All right,” he finally said. “Be careful, though.” 

Draco smiled. “Why, Harry, I didn’t know you cared.” 

Something hot flared deep in Harry’s eyes. “I care more than you know. Be safe.”

Shaken by Harry’s intensity, Draco nodded. 

“...must evacuate the school,” McGonagall was muttering. 

“I know a way, Professor,” Harry said, slipping a wand into Draco’s hand before turning away. “See you back at the Room, Draco.” 

~

Before exiting, McGonagall hoisted the Carrows into the air with a magic net, leaving them hanging there. 

As he walked by, Draco pointed the wand Harry had given him, casting a Stunner at the Death Eaters before leaving. _Can’t be too sure. Don’t want them hot on our heels._

Harry was already out of sight, so Draco proceeded carefully. _Where would Severus be_? 

Dungeons? No... Draco smiled. Of course! 

Draco raced up the stairs towards the headmaster’s office but before he got there someone stepped in front of him. Draco froze.

Severus emerged from the shadows. “So. The prodigal returns.” 

~ 


	20. Choosing Sides

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Challenge:** Written for DracoHarry100's prompt #210: Preternatural
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.
> 
> **Beta:** Sevfan
> 
> **Authors Notes:** Hogwarts is defended.

~

Choosing Sides

~

Harry didn’t like leaving Draco behind, but he had to continue his search for the Horcrux, so, after glancing back once, he set off after Professor McGonagall, Luna huddled next to him beneath the Cloak.

McGonagall had sent three cat Patronuses scampering into the darkness and for a moment, Harry pondered how the preternatural creatures actually worked. They conveyed messages, yes, but _how_?

Hearing footsteps, Harry bit his lip. Had McGonagall noticed? 

Clearly she had, as she stopped, holding out an arm to silently tell Harry and Luna to be quiet. “Is someone there?”

A figure emerged from the darkness.

~

“Mister Zabini?” Harry could see McGonagall grasp her wand. “Why are you up after curfew?” 

“Patrolling, Professor.” Zabini peered behind her as if expecting someone else. “Professor Carrow told me to. She said she had other duties.” 

“Is that so?” McGonagall asked, tone cool. “Well it’s late. Consider yourself...relieved of duty.” 

Zabini didn’t budge.

“Was there something else?”

Nodding, Zabini said, “Is...Draco here, Professor?”

Harry tensed. 

“Mister Malfoy didn’t return this term, Mister Zabini. I think you’re aware--”

“Yes, but, I thought I felt--” Zabini sighed. “Sorry. Never mind.”

“Preternatural abilities aside, go to bed, Zabini,” McGonagall ordered. 

~

Once Zabini left, Harry exhaled, McGonagall shushing him before leading them onward. As they exited Ravenclaw tower, Harry pondered Zabini’s relationship with Draco. 

Soon, Harry sensed others coming. Was he developing preternatural abilities? 

Before he could pull out his Map, Professors Flitwick and Sprout came hurrying towards them. “Minerva!” Flitwick gasped. “I got your message. What in heaven’s name--?” 

“He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named is coming,” McGonagall snapped, forestalling all questions. “We must secure the school.” 

“But--”

Harry groaned, clasping his scar, his vision filled with Voldemort discovering his Horcrux missing from its Inferi-filled cave. “He’s coming!” he cried, removing his Cloak.

Flitwick gaped. 

~

“Potter?” Sprout blinked. “Oh my.”

“Yes, it’s Potter,” McGonagall confirmed. “He has a...task. We need to protect the school until he can fulfil it.” 

Flitwick sighed. “ _He’s_ coming? You mean--?”

“Voldemort, yes,” Harry said. Noting the way everyone winced, he continued, “He knows I’m here.” 

“Yes,” Sprout said. “I imagine he does.” Turning towards McGonagall, she said, “What do you need from us, Minerva?”

“Defend Hogwarts.”

“We cannot keep him out forever!” Flitwick cried.

“But we can make Hogwarts difficult to capture,” Sprout countered, shoulders squared. “I’ll get started.” 

Exchanging a look of almost preternatural understanding, the women smiled.

~

“I’d best get started,” Flitwick said, sounding determined. Raising his arms, he approached the window, Harry sensing the power emanating from him. Something pushed past Harry and out the window. 

“Um, Professor?” Harry said, sidling closer while McGonagall and Sprout conferred. “Sorry, but...can you help me? Do you know where Ravenclaw’s diadem may be?”

Flitwick frowned, but never took his attention from his spell. “Isn’t this a bit off topic, Potter?” 

“Yes, sir, but--” Harry coughed. “I need to find it.” 

Flitwick blinked and then, as if he’d suddenly come into some preternatural abilities, Harry sensed someone else coming.

~

“What’s happening?” Slughorn, in silk pyjamas, was hurrying towards them, passing Sprout in the hall. “ _Harry_?”

McGonagall spun towards him, wand extended. “Horace,” she said, tone cold. “There you are. _He’s_ coming, so it’s time to take a stand, to fight.”

Slughorn paled. “But, Minerva, surely you know you cannot win? _He’s_ too powerful, too dangerous--” 

“Nevertheless, we plan to fight,” McGonagall interrupted. “Gather your Slytherins. And you gather your Ravenclaws, Filius. We’ll meet in the Great Hall in twenty minutes.”

“What for?” Slughorn asked. 

Harry needed no preternatural abilities to sense McGonagall’s challenge. “Why, to choose your side, naturally.” 

~


	21. Report

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Challenge:** Written for DracoHarry100's prompt #211: Vacation.
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.
> 
> **Beta:** Sevfan
> 
> **Authors Notes:** Time to pay the piper.

~

Report

~

Draco swallowed hard, meeting Severus’ gaze squarely. “It’s good to see you, Severus.”

“Indeed,” Severus replied, tone dry. Tilting his head, he frowned. “There was a disturbance, an intruder was apprehended. Was that you, Draco?” 

“Yes.” 

“And where is Potter?” Severus’ eyes narrowed. “Word has it that you left with him months ago.” 

“He’s...elsewhere.”

“Hm.” Severus gestured towards his office. “Come, make your report. The Dark Lord will want to know what you discovered while you were with Potter, and so do I.”

Exhaling, Draco obeyed. _Apparently my vacation is over,_ he thought as the door closed behind him.

~


	22. Unexpected Reunion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Challenge:** Written for DracoHarry100's prompt #212: Reunion
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.
> 
> **Beta:** Sevfan
> 
> **Authors Notes:** The boys are reunited.

~

Unexpected Reunion

~

Leaving a deflated Slughorn, Harry followed McGonagall, wondering how Draco was faring. 

McGonagall, meanwhile, stood in the centre of the corridor, arms raised. “ _Piertotum_ \-- Filch?” 

A harried-looking Filch approached. “Students breaking curfew!”

“Naturally!” snapped McGonagall. “They should be. Now be useful. Find Peeves.” 

“B-but why?” Filch, clearly distraught, ignored Harry.

“Just find him!” McGonagall huffed as he retreated. “ _Piertotum Locomotor_!”

To Harry’s amazement, every statue and suit of armour lining the corridors became animated.

“Danger approaches! Defend Hogwarts!” 

Clanking, the armour and statues stampeded off, and McGonagall turned to Harry and Luna. “Right, let’s get you reunited with your friends.”

~

“But, Professor--”

McGonagall shook her head. “Don’t argue, there’s no time. Just gather everyone and bring them to the Great Hall.” 

Nodding, Harry and Luna sprinted for the Room of Requirement, passing several startled students on the way. Shocked whispers followed Harry, but he ignored them, anxious to be reunited with Ron and Hermione. _Maybe Hermione’ll have an idea._

As they stumbled into the Room, Harry reared back in shock. It was packed with far more people than he’d expected.

“Harry!” exclaimed Lupin. 

“Where’s Draco?” asked Hermione. 

Harry sighed. This would take some explaining.

~

Harry waited until Hermione was closer before he whispered, “Draco’s talking to Snape. He thinks Snape can help us.” 

Ron, standing close by, shook his head. “I dunno, mate--” 

“What’s happening, Harry?” Kingsley interrupted. 

“Voldemort’s coming soon. The professors are barricading the school, then gathering in the Great Hall.” Harry stared at everyone. “How’d you all know to come?” 

Fred grinned. “Coordination. The DA appeared, then the Order. Apparently, it’s a good time for a reunion.” 

“So what’s the plan?” George asked. 

Harry smiled grimly. “We’re evacuating the younger kids and the rest of us are fighting.” 

Neville beamed. “Brilliant!” 

~

People exited the Room chattering loudly. In the melee, Hermione pulled Harry aside. “What’s Draco doing?” 

“He’s talking to Snape,” Harry said as people moved past him. As he said it, however, Harry wondered if he’d been foolish to let Draco go. 

Ron’s eyes narrowed. “How much d’you trust him?” 

“I trust _Draco_ ,” Harry shot back. “It’s Snape I don’t trust.”

“Indeed,” came a dry voice. “I don’t blame you, Potter.”

The few people still in the Room all spun, pointing wands at Snape, who stood in the doorway, Draco hovering behind him.

Snape smirked. “Well, well. It’s a reunion.”

~

Draco stepped around Snape. “Please listen to what he has to say.” 

“Are you okay?” Harry asked Draco. “Did he hurt you?”

Snape raised an eyebrow. “Is that _concern_ for Draco I hear, Potter?” 

Draco rolled his eyes. “Just tell them what you told me, Severus. Please?” 

Snape sighed, suddenly looking very tired. “Albus...kept me in his confidence to the end. I know what you’re doing, Potter, and I’ve been...assisting you.” 

“You what?” Ron cried.

“I’ll prove it,” Snape growled. “ _Expecto Patronum_!” A glowing doe pranced about the Room before reuniting with Snape. “Shall we talk?” he purred.

~


	23. Proven Patriotism

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Challenge:** Written for DracoHarry100's prompt #213: Patriotic
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.
> 
> **Beta:** Sevfan
> 
> **Authors Notes:** Everyone has something to prove.

~

Proven Patriotism

~

Harry seemed frozen, and it was Granger who finally said, “We should hear what he has to say, Harry.” 

Draco exhaled. _Thank Merlin for smart witches._

“Okay,” Harry said, sidling closer to Draco. “We’ll listen, but we need to head for the Great Hall.” 

There was a scuffle, and everyone looked back. _Trust Ginevra to pick the worst time for a scene,_ Draco thought, exasperated. 

“Ginny? Get back here!” Molly Weasley cried. “You’re too young!”

“I’m going!” she screeched. “I owe it to Harry to be, um...patriotic.”

“Harry’s a country now?” Draco muttered. 

Harry sighed. “No, Gin. It’s dangerous.”

~

“I don’t care!” Ginevra reached for Harry, who evaded her grasp. “Harry?”

Draco almost felt sorry for her when Harry shook his head. “Your mum’s right. You should go. There’ll be fighting--”

“I’ll fight!” she sobbed. “I’m in Dumbledore’s Army!” 

“No,” Harry said. “You shouldn’t be here.”

“But _he_ should?” she screamed, pointing at Draco. “You can’t trust him, Harry, he’s a--”

“Enough,” sneered Severus, making everyone look at him. “We’ve no time for this. Trust you to inspire such...patriotism, Potter.”

Harry flushed. “I have to go. Sorry, Gin.” 

Unable to resist, Draco smirked at her before turning away.

~

There was a thump and Draco groaned. _Merlin, don’t tell me she fainted! Could she be any more dramatic_? 

“Am I in time?” asked someone new.

Draco turned back in time to see yet another Weasley appear. Ron seemed gobsmacked. 

“Percy?” Molly Weasley gasped.

There was total silence until, with a snort, Severus said, “Why are _you_ here, Percival?” 

“I... Oh God, I’m sorry!” Percy cried. “I thought I was being patriotic but I was being an idiot!” 

Severus smirked as the Weasleys all hugged and cried. “Now shall we?” he asked, gesturing towards the door. “Before anyone _else_ arrives?” 

~

The sounds of the Weasley reconciliation faded once they were in the hallway. Draco exhaled.

“We need somewhere secure, where those loyal to the Dark Lord won’t find us,” Severus said. “Come.” 

“Ginny, get back here!” someone cried as they moved away. 

Ron glanced at Harry. “Make a decision there soon, mate,” he muttered. 

Harry, looking uncomfortable, nodded. “I know. I will.” He looked at Draco, who shivered under the intensity in his eyes. “Very soon.” 

_Patriotism,_ Draco reminded himself, glancing away. _Severus says that’s my way out._

“Here,” Severus directed, but as they all entered the closet, Harry began shaking.

~

“What’s wrong with him?” Severus asked, eyes narrowed. 

“He’s linked to the Dark Lord,” Draco explained, ushering Harry into the closet. “It’s...unpleasant.” 

“Indeed.” Severus sighed. “And dangerous.” 

“Will it hurt him?” Granger asked. 

Severus rolled his eyes. “No more than he’s already been hurt.”

Granger drew her wand. “If this is a trap--”

“It isn’t.” Severus crossed his arms. “I have things to tell Potter.” 

“Like what?” Ron demanded. 

“Let him talk,” Harry said, seemingly back to himself. “He can start by explaining why he killed Dumbledore.” 

“Albus considered me a patriot,” Severus snapped. 

Harry scowled. “Then prove it.” 

~


	24. Inevitable

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Challenge:** Written for DracoHarry100's prompt #214: Absent
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.
> 
> **Beta:** Sevfan
> 
> **Authors Notes:** Harry learns his role.

~

Inevitable

~

Snape glared at Harry several moments before saying, “Very well.” He glanced at Hermione and Ron. “But my information is only for you.” 

Draco moved forward. “I’m staying.”

Snape and Draco exchanged speaking looks. Snape finally nodded.

“Hermione and Ron--” began Harry, but Hermione interrupted. 

“It’s okay, Harry. I’ve an idea. Ron and I’ll meet you in the Great Hall in a few minutes.”

“An idea?” Harry frowned.

She smiled. “If it works you’ll be the first to know.” Grabbing Ron’s arm, she slipped into the hallway.

Their absence made Harry nervous. Facing Snape and Draco, he said, “Tell me.” 

~

“I must show you,” Snape said. “We need a Pensieve.”

“You want me to view memories?” Harry exclaimed. “There’s no time.” 

“You must _make_ time,” Snape hissed. “Albus’ absence makes it my responsibility to ensure that you know what you’re about when you finally meet the Dark Lord in combat.” 

“And whose fault is that?” Harry snapped back. “You _killed_ him!”

“He was already dying, you imbecile!” Snape cried, his voice anguished. “It was a mercy. He bade me kill him to spare him pain and to save Draco’s soul.” 

Both Harry and Draco stared at him. 

Snape sighed. “Come.”

~

A moment later the closet was absent; they were standing in Snape’s office, Snape’s hands clasping their shoulders. 

Harry groaned. “I hate Apparation.” 

“Apparating within Hogwarts is uncomfortable, but necessary in this case,” Snape said. “My apologies for any discomfort.”

Harry would’ve believed him except for the smirk on his face. _Bastard_! “So what is it that I’m to see?”

Snape raised his wand, and a moment later extracted several silver strands from his temple. Placing them in the Pensieve, he gestured. “Watch.” 

Nervous, Harry reached for Draco’s hand. “Come with me?” 

Draco smiled. “Of course.” 

Snape rolled his eyes.

~

_Snape knew my mother,_ Harry realised as he watched the Pensieve scenes flash by. _They were friends_!

Harry saw his aunt Petunia’s envy, the horrors she’d heaped on him as a child beginning to make sense. _Not that I’ll ever forgive her._

The scenes sped up; James and Sirius tormenting Snape, Lily defending him, _Mudblood_ , Lily rejecting every apology, Dumbledore’s contempt for Snape when he went begging for protection for Lily, Snape tending Dumbledore’s hand, Snape’s stubborn devotion to Lily. And then, absent any remorse, Dumbledore explained the plan.

_I’m to die_? Harry sensed Draco tugging and they emerged, shaking. 

~

Gobsmacked, Harry emerged from the Pensieve, his eyes meeting Draco’s. 

“Not going to happen,” Draco growled. “You _can’t_ die here. Tell him, Severus.” 

Snape, who’d been standing with his back turned, faced them. “I’m afraid it’s entirely possible.” 

Harry swallowed hard. It’d occurred to him that he could perish in this war, but to have its inevitability confirmed...

Draco squeezed his hand hard, making Harry wince. “Ow!”

“If you die, I’ll be pissed,” Draco snarled. “And you won’t be the only one dying.”

Searching Draco’s gaze, Harry saw determination. The spoiled git was absent. This Draco would kill for him. 

~


	25. Making a Stand

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Challenge:** While this was written for Draco100's prompt #153: Great Hall
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.
> 
> **Beta:** Sevfan
> 
> **Authors Notes:** It's time to show true loyalties.

~

Making a Stand

~

Draco stared at Harry. _You’re not going to die,_ he said with his eyes. Harry blinked.

“Report to the Great Hall,” Severus said. “I’m being...” He grimaced, his right hand clenching his left arm. “...summoned.”

“Don’t go,” Draco said. “Hide.” 

Severus stared at him. “One doesn’t hide from the Dark Lord--”

“Why not?” Harry asked. “You’re not on his side, what you showed us--” He swallowed. “Dumbledore’d want you safe.”

“Safe?” Severus barked. “You’re mad. There’s no _staying safe_! There’s surviving. Although even that’s doubtful--”

Draco’s breath caught. He had an idea, the only question was, could he do it?

~

Squeezing Harry’s hand, Draco flicked a quick glance towards Severus. “Stupefy,” he mouthed. 

Harry frowned, then nodded. 

Gripping his borrowed wand, Draco mentally counted down. _Three, two, one..._ “Now!”

“ _Stupefy_ ” they both shouted, pointing their wands at Severus, who went down immediately. 

“We need to hide him,” Draco said, lowering his wand. 

“You think Voldemort will send someone looking?” Harry asked. 

“I know he will,” Draco replied, scanning the office. His gaze paused at the gigantic desk. “What about--?”

Harry nodded. “Good idea.” 

Once Severus was secured, Draco felt better. 

“Great Hall?” Harry asked, holding out his hand. 

“Lead on.”

~

The Great Hall was packed. “...Filch and Madam Pomfrey will supervise the evacuation. Students, follow prefects to safety,” McGonagall said as they slipped inside.

“We want to fight!” a Hufflepuff cried, receiving applause. 

“All who are of age, may,” McGonagall replied. 

Draco scanned, spotting Slytherin immediately. Pansy looked terrible, Blaise-- He winced. Blaise was glaring at him. 

As their eyes locked, Harry clasped his shoulder. Blaise’s eyes widened, and Draco saw the moment he deduced what was going on. _Well, what I hope is going on,_ Draco mentally amended. 

“Where’s Professor Snape?” shouted Millicent. 

Suddenly, everyone was staring at Draco.

~

Before he could say a word, however, the Dark Lord’s clear, cold tones filled the Great Hall. “I know you are bracing for a fight. There is no need, however; you cannot resist me. I respect all of you, but you cannot win. If you turn over Harry Potter I shall spare you all. Give him to me by midnight and all shall be safe.”

The words died away, and every eye in the Hall turned towards Harry. Draco edged closer. 

Time seemed to slow. Draco saw Pansy stand and point at Harry. _Oh fuck_!

“There he is! Get him!” 

~

Draco almost groaned. _Pansy, you idiot_! He could probably reach his wand, but he couldn’t fight _everyone_ \--

Shockingly, however, there was no need. The Gryffindors, Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws all moved into place, blocking Harry from Pansy’s view.

Draco relaxed. 

“Miss Parkinson,” McGonagall said. “Please leave the Great Hall first. Mr Filch will escort you. And if the rest of the Slytherins will follow--”

“I’d like to stay,” Blaise said. 

McGonagall looked surprised. “I--” 

“Me, too,” Millicent declared, standing up. 

“And me,” said Daphne. 

McGonagall smiled. “Very well. Underage students, follow Mr Filch.” She turned towards Draco. “Now, about the Headmaster--”

~


	26. Lost

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Challenge:** Written for DracoHarry100's prompt #215: Deathly Hallows
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.
> 
> **Beta:** Sevfan
> 
> **Authors Notes:** Harry has help finding what was lost.

~

Lost

~

“Professor Snape’s safe,” Harry blurted. 

McGonagall blinked. “What--?” She shook her head. “Never mind. I’ll trust your word. Now, weren’t you searching for something?”

Harry’s eyes widened. “Right.” Glancing at Draco, Harry hoped he had a clue where to start. 

“But the Dark Lord’s coming,” Draco said, looking worried. 

McGonagall’s lips tightened. “We’ll give you all the time we can. Now go!” 

“Where?” Harry asked, but she’d already turned away. 

“Come on,” Draco said, dragging him towards the stairs. 

“Where to?” Harry asked. 

Draco shrugged. “Ravenclaw. May as well start there. And let’s hope you attract Horcruxes like Deathly Hallows.” 

~

“I don’t _attract_ Deathly Hallows,” Harry protested as they raced up the stairs. “I only have one.”

“Yeah? We’ll see,” Draco panted as they ran. “Dumbledore passed the Cloak on as a family heirloom. Wanna bet he’ll still find a way to get the Resurrection Stone to you? As for the Elder Wand--” He smirked over his shoulder. “That one you’ll have to get for yourself.”

Harry blinked, something occurring to him, but the thought spiralled away as someone began shouting at him. “Harry!”

“Luna?” he said, spinning around. 

Luna ran up. “I’ve an idea!” 

“Glad someone does,” Draco muttered.

~

“The Grey Lady?” Harry repeated. 

She nodded. “Our ghost. I asked Professor Flitwick. He said no one alive’s seen the diadem in centuries.” 

“Right,” Harry muttered. “Very helpful.” 

“It is, actually,” Luna insisted. 

Draco sighed. “Lovegood, please just--” His eyes widened. “Merlin.” 

“What?” Harry began looking back and forth between them. “What is it?”

“No one _alive’s_ seen it,” Draco repeated. 

Harry smacked his forehead. “Hence the ghost. Luna, you’re brilliant!” 

She smiled. “I’ll show you her haunt.” 

“Let’s hope your luck with the Deathly Hallows works on her, too,” Draco whispered as Harry went to meet her.

Harry sighed.

~

At Luna’s suggestion, Harry went alone. Entering the deserted bit of castle that the Grey Lady haunted, he immediately missed Draco. 

Hexes flashed outside, the sky glowed. The magic shield surrounding the school was taking damage.

A pale figure was ahead. He paused. “Hello?”

The ghost turned. “You’re Luna’s friend?” 

He nodded. “I’m Harry. I need your help.” 

“You want my mother’s diadem.” 

“Your mother?” Harry blinked. 

“I’m Helena Ravenclaw.” She inclined her head. “I understand, Harry Potter, that you know about parents leaving things behind. Yours left you one of the Deathly Hallows.”

“How--?”

Helena smiled. “Artefacts...mark one.” 

~

“Please tell me where the diadem is.”

“Why?” Helena’s voice went cold, making Harry shiver. “So you can steal it?” She smirked. “It’s almost as popular as the Deathly Hallows, you know.”

“I wouldn’t--” 

“ _I_ stole it from Mother,” she interrupted, eyes distant. “And then _he_ came, with his pretty lies. He found it and worked his foul magic on it.” 

“Where is it now?” Harry whispered. 

“Hidden,” she said, drifting away. “In the place where everything lost goes.”

Harry’s eyes widened. _Of course_! “Thank you!” 

Dashing away from her, he ran back into the inhabited portion of the castle.

~


	27. Temptation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Challenge:** Written for DracoHarry100's prompt #216: Parseltongue
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.
> 
> **Beta:** Sevfan
> 
> **Authors Notes:** Draco fights true temptation.

~

Temptation

~

Draco watched as Harry disappeared down the deserted hallway. “Wait for him here,” Lovegood said, turning away. 

“Where are you going?” Draco asked. 

Luna shrugged. “I’m not sure. It’ll come to me eventually.” And with that she skipped away. 

Draco shook his head. _Completely mental._

He lingered for a few minutes, until finally, the sounds of the escalating battle made him nervous. He began searching for Harry, somehow ending up in a bathroom. 

Distantly, he heard hissing. “...could speak Parseltongue,” said Granger.

“Harry talks in his sleep,” Weasley replied. 

Draco frowned, distracted. _Maybe one day I’ll get to hear that--_

~

“Weasley?” Draco called out. 

“Malfoy?” Weasley shouted back. “Where’s Harry?” 

“Talking to ghosts.” 

“Get down here!” 

Grimacing, Draco stepped into the gaping hole, sliding down into what looked like a pit. “Ugh,” he said, scrambling to his feet. “Where are we?”

Weasley and Granger exchanged looks. “Welcome to the Chamber of Secrets,” said Granger. 

Draco’s eyes widened. 

“Right, now let me try that again,” Weasley said, turning towards a door decorated with intricately carved snakes. 

As Weasley hissed, the hairs on Draco’s neck rose. “What in Merlin’s name--?”

“Parseltongue,” Granger supplied.

The door swung open and all three peered inside. 

~

“What are we looking for?” Draco asked. 

“A basilisk fang,” Granger said, pointing. “There, Ron!”

“Why?” Draco frowned. “Wait, you think it’ll kill the Horcrux?” 

“We _know_ it will.” Weasley carefully pried a fang from the mouth of an enormous skeleton. “Harry’s killed a Horcrux with one before.” 

When Granger extracted the cup from her bag, Draco could have sworn he heard hissed Parseltongue in the back of his mind. He stepped back. 

“You do it,” Weasley said to Granger, who was shaking her head. 

Looking over at Draco, she pursed her lips. “No. Draco should do it.” 

Draco froze. 

~

“Why me?” 

Granger held out the cup. “Your father is the one who gave Ginny Voldemort’s diary, making her open the Chamber our second year.” 

_Oh, Father._ Draco sighed. “And that was the Horcrux Harry killed with a fang?” 

“Yes.” 

Bracing himself, Draco accepted the cup. It felt warm in his palm and for a moment he heard hissed words in his mind. _Glad I don’t speak Parseltongue._

“Stab it quickly,” Weasley advised, handing over the fang before stepping back. “It’ll probably resist, so don’t hesitate.” 

Draco set the cup down, raising the fang. And then everything went to hell.

~

Black smoke poured from the cup. As Draco looked up, it coalesced into a face. “Foolish boy,” it hissed. The words sounded garbled, like poorly-translated Parseltongue. “Listen to me...”

Draco swallowed hard and tried to focus. _Stab the cup._

“You want Harry,” the shape continued. “I can give him to you.” Images flashed before Draco. Harry on his knees before him, Harry writhing beneath him. “I can make him your slave, Draco.”

_That_ was the wrong thing to say. “I don’t want a slave!” Draco screamed, stabbing the cup. 

The resultant shriek made them all cringe and the cup dissolved.

~

“Good job,” Weasley said, clapping him on the back. 

Draco felt drained. Scooping up the blackened, dented cup, he handed it to Granger, who took it. 

“Let’s find Harry now,” she said.

As Weasley closed the door to the Chamber of Secrets with another hissed Parseltongue phrase, Draco wondered if they’d seen what the Horcrux had offered him. _Merlin, I hope not._

“He likes you, too, you know,” Granger whispered as the climbed out of the pit. 

Startled out of his thoughts, Draco stared at her. “What?”

“Harry.” She blushed. “Seeing _you_ on _your_ knees would definitely have tempted _him_.” 

~


	28. Return to Requirement

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Challenge:** Written for DracoHarry100's prompt #217: Birthday.
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.
> 
> **Beta:** Sevfan
> 
> **Authors Notes:** Harry contemplates his chances.

~

Return to Requirement

~

Harry ran through the castle. Outside, battles raged, but Harry ignored them, focussing on his search. _Where the hell are they_? 

Ron and Hermione had mentioned having an idea but he’d been too distracted by Snape at the time to ask what it was. _Wish I’d made them tell me. And where’s Draco_?

After passing Fred, who seemed to be loving the battle, Harry encountered Aberforth, wand drawn. “My pub’s not been this busy since my birthday, Potter!” 

“Sorry,” Harry gasped. “We’re evacuating--”

“Even in Hogsmeade we know _that_ ,” Aberforth interrupted.

“Have you seen my friends?” 

Aberforth smirked, and pointed.

~

“Where _were_ you?” Harry cried. His question was for all of them, but he had eyes only for Draco, who, despite wet hair and filthy robes, was gorgeous. 

“Chamber of Secrets,” Ron replied. 

Harry gaped. “What?”

“Ron’s idea,” Hermione blurted. “He was brilliant.” 

“What’d you do?” Harry asked, looking between all three of them. 

“Found something to destroy Horcruxes,” Draco said, holding up a basilisk fang. 

“But...how’d you get in?” Harry whispered. 

Draco shrugged. “Apparently Weasley speaks Parseltongue.” 

Harry stared at Ron, who blushed. “You do?” 

Hermione, who was beaming like it was her birthday, said, “He does now.”

~

“Since when do you speak Parseltongue?” Harry asked. 

Ron grinned. “You talk in your sleep, mate. I just imitated you.” 

“That’s _inspired_!” Harry yelled, pulling Ron into a hug. 

“Draco deserves a hug, too,” Hermione chimed in. “He killed the cup.” 

“Yeah?” Harry spun towards Draco. 

“As an experience it wasn’t up there with, say, celebrating my birthday, but...yes, I did,” Draco said, smiling faintly.

“Brilliant,” Harry whispered. 

Draco blushed. 

“He really was,” Hermione said. “It didn’t make it easy, either.”

“Oh? How’s that?” Harry asked. 

“I’ll tell you sometime,” Draco muttered.

Harry nodded. _I’m holding you to that._

~

“So what’ve you been doing?” Ron asked. 

Dragging his gaze from Draco, Harry started answering, but was interrupted by a distant boom. A piece of the wall crumbled. 

“I know where he hid the diadem,” Harry blurted. “It’s where all hidden things go.” 

Draco blinked. “The Room of Requirement? We were just there!” 

“Yeah. And now we have to go back.” 

As they took off down the hall, Harry heard Draco mutter, “Is it just me or are we running around in circles?” 

Harry grinned. _God, I missed him._ Being reunited with Draco felt like his birthday had come early. 

~

Three people were in the Room of Requirement: Ginny, Tonks, and someone Harry recognised from Neville’s old birthday pictures. “Mrs Longbottom?” 

Augusta Longbottom smiled. “Hello, Potter.”

“Is anyone still in the Hog’s Head passageway?” Harry asked.

“I closed it when I arrived,” Augusta replied. “It’s too dangerous to leave unguarded. Where’s Neville?” 

“Fighting,” Ron said. 

Augusta smiled. “Of course. Excuse me.” She left, followed by Tonks.

“Ginny, we need you to go, too,” Harry said.

Ginny glared at Draco. “But _he’s_ staying?” 

Harry nodded. “Yes.”

“Why?” she cried. 

Harry sighed. “Gin--”

“Whatever,” she growled, and, shaking her head, she left.

~

“That went well,” Draco deadpanned. 

Harry groaned. “She’ll be back.” _Hopefully._

“House-elves!” Ron shouted. 

“What about them?” Harry asked, confused.

“We should evacuate them! This isn’t their war, after all--”

Beaming, Hermione grabbed Ron, snogging him thoroughly. Ron staggered for a second, then began to kiss her back, clasping her close. 

Draco shook his head. “Nice timing.”

Harry grinned. “It’s been building.”

“Apparently,” Draco replied. “But there’s still a war.” 

“You’re right. Oi, you two!” 

Ron, looking like all his birthdays had come at once, grinned. “Sorry, but this may be our last chance.” 

Harry glanced at Draco. _Hope not._

~


	29. Exhaustion Sets In

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Challenge:** Written for DracoHarry100's prompt #218: Exhausted
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.
> 
> **Beta:** Sevfan
> 
> **Authors Notes:** Wars don't stop for exhaustion.

~

Exhaustion Sets In

~

Outside the Room of Requirement, Draco was shocked at how much worse the castle looked. Rubble and dust were everywhere and the walls were shaking in response to distant explosions. 

A woman was there, hexing stray Death Eaters. She glanced over her shoulder at Draco. “Hey, cus!” 

Draco smiled. He’d never officially met her, but he knew who she was. “Nymphadora.” 

She glared. “You don’t know me, so I’ll forgive you this once. But _don’t call me that_.” She blinked. “Is Harry okay?”

Harry, eyes closed, looked exhausted as he paced. 

“He’s fine,” Draco murmured. 

And then the door opened.

~

“Tonks, will you stand guard?” Harry asked, opening his eyes. 

She nodded. “Sure. This spot’s great for hexing.” 

All was quiet inside. Draco shivered, memories of months spent repairing that bloody Vanishing Cabinet bombarding him. 

Harry stumbled. Reflexly, Draco caught him. 

“Careful,” Draco whispered. “You’re exhausted.” 

“And you’re not?” Harry smiled wanly, moving forward. 

“So he didn’t know anyone could use this room?” Ron asked. 

Harry shrugged. “Must’ve thought he was special.” 

Draco sighed. _Understatement._ “We should split up.” 

Harry nodded. “Good idea. If you find anything, shout.” 

As Harry’s footsteps faded, Draco shivered. _I’ve a bad feeling about this._

~

As he searched the Room, Draco wondered if anyone ever cleaned it. _Probably not. It’s been here centuries, after all._

Rounding a corner, he froze. _Merlin_! Before him was debris piled high. Hats, stacks and stacks of books, knives, discarded art projects, socks...

“I knew you’d come,” someone said. 

Draco sighed. “Blaise.” 

Blaise emerged from behind a stack. “So it’s Potter now, is it?” 

Draco crossed his arms. “What do you mean?”

Blaise shook his head. “You’re with him, aren’t you?”

“He rescued me--”

Blaise glared. “You’re _with_ him!”

Suddenly exhausted, Draco snapped, “Not yet, but I’d like to be.” 

~

Blaise smiled, making Draco nervous. “Trading up?” 

“Don’t be-” Someone shouted, they both spun. “Harry!” Draco cried, sprinting away, Blaise following. 

Careening around a corner, Draco stared. Harry was facing Crabbe and Goyle. Everyone had wands drawn. “Who let them in here?” 

Blaise sighed. “I thought they’d help find you.” 

“And you let them go without supervision?” Draco hissed. 

“Who knew they’d catch Potter?” 

Moving forward, Draco said, “Vince, Greg, what are you doing?” 

Greg grinned at him. “Gonna give Potter to the Dark Lord.”

“Yeah, we get a reward,” Vince grunted. 

Exhausted, Draco sighed. This would take careful negotiating.

~

“That won’t work,” Draco said. He could see Harry slowly edging towards a crown. _He found it! Now to distract them--_

“It’ll work,” Vince argued. “You dunno. We learned lots this year. We can do curses.”

_I can only imagine._ Draco nodded. “Of course you can. But this is politics, it’s exhausting. So trust me--”

“Shut up!” Greg cried. “And stop moving, Potter!” 

Harry, his hand halfway to the diadem, froze. 

Suddenly, Draco felt a wand tip pressed to his neck. “Looks like it’s time for you to choose,” Blaise purred.

Then, like an answer to prayer, someone shouted. “ _Stupefy_!” 

~

Blaise dropped like a stone. Moments later, Draco dodged a hex from Greg as Vince cried, _Descendo_!” 

Harry, inches from the diadem, only just avoided being buried by cascading debris. “ _Finite_!” 

From behind Draco came several hexes, which both Vince and Greg dodged and returned. 

“The Mudblood!” cried Vince. “ _Avada Kedavra_!” 

Bellowing, Ron jumped over Blaise, shouldering Draco aside. 

Eyes widening, both Vince and Greg turned and ran rather than face Ron’s fury. 

Hermione reached down, helping Draco up. “We have to find the diadem!” 

Harry, clearly exhausted, was already digging. Draco, after casting another Stunner at Blaise, joined him.

~

In the distance they could hear screaming. Hermione blanched. “Maybe I should go help--” She paused. “I found it!” Pulling back, she had the diadem in her hand. 

“Brilliant!” Harry crowed. “Now let’s go find Ron.” 

Draco, eyes narrowed, groaned. “Actually, it sounds like _they’re_ about to find _us_.” 

Harry nodded. “You’re right.” He glanced at Blaise. “What about him?” 

Exhausted, Draco sighed. “We were once...involved. If we leave him here he’ll calm down--”

“Oh my God!” screamed Hermione, pointing. “Fire! Run!” 

Running towards them were Ron, followed by Vince, whose wand was spouting flames.

Draco gaped. _Well shit_!

~


	30. Into the Fire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Challenge:** Written for DracoHarry100's prompt #219: Danger
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.
> 
> **Beta:** Sevfan
> 
> **Authors Notes:** Playing with fire results in people being burned.

~

Into the Fire

~

“Not good,” Harry said as Crabbe, wand belching fire, approached.

Draco raised an eyebrow. “Gryffindors like to understate danger, don’t they?” 

“We haven’t time for this!” Hermione cried. “Run!”

Draco hesitated, glancing towards Zabini. 

_Damn. We can’t leave him. “Finite,_ ” Harry cried, pointing his wand at Zabini, who immediately jumped to his feet. 

“Run!” Hermione repeated and they all took off. 

Ron, behind them, tried casting _Aguamenti_ but it only made Crabbe’s flames bigger. “That’s not normal,” he panted. 

“It’s Fiendfyre!” Zabini screamed. “Water won’t work!” 

Harry saw Draco glare at Zabini. “Who taught him _that_?”

Zabini just ran faster.

~

Moments later they had to stop, however, encircled by flames. 

“This way!” Ron shouted, but as they followed him, they ran into more fire. Harry could see creatures forming inside the flames. Crabbe and Goyle were nowhere to be seen.

“We’re surrounded! How do we get out?” Hermione cried, spinning. 

Harry looked around. “We can fly,” he said, pointing to a stack of brooms. 

Hermione shook her head. “Too dangerous!”

“More dangerous than fire?” Harry shot back.

She blushed. “Point.”

There were only four, so, after tossing one each to Ron, Hermione and Zabini, Harry eyed Draco. “Share?”

Draco nodded. 

~

They kicked off just in time. As Harry glanced back, the flames were snapping dangerously close. 

Draco, arms clutching tightly, leaned in. “Hurry!” 

Needing no urging, Harry raced for the exit. 

“Merlin,” Draco gasped, pointing. 

Harry followed the direction of Draco’s finger, eyes widening as he spotted Crabbe and Goyle struggling to climb to the top of a precarious stack of books.

“Blaise!” Draco cried at Zabini’s retreating back. “Help them!” 

“Are you mad? No!” Shaking his head, Zabini made for the door and Harry, knowing what he had to do, began turning the broom. _Ron’s going to kill me._

~

“What are you doing?!” Ron roared as Harry turned. 

Ignoring him, Harry dove towards Crabbe and Goyle, trying to give Draco a chance to grab one of them. He wasn’t sure how they were going to carry them, though. _The broom won’t hold four. Three’s dangerous enough._

Ron, cursing, flew beside them. “You get Crabbe, I’ll get Goyle!” 

Harry felt Draco nod and then Draco began reaching down. “Vince!” he cried. 

Goyle somehow managed to scramble up onto Ron’s broom but Crabbe’s hand slipped from Draco’s and, eyes wide, he fell into the fire, which immediately consumed him. 

Draco screamed. 

~

Seeing Hermione and Ron waiting, Harry roared, “Go!” 

They obeyed, hurtling towards the exit, Goyle mounted behind Ron. 

Though they were higher, the flames still came dangerously close, yet all Harry could focus on was Draco’s trembling body. 

In his mind, Harry could see Crabbe’s terrified eyes as he’d fallen to his death. _Oh, Draco._

Upon reaching the door, flames seemed to lunge for them. Somehow dodging, Harry slammed into the wall, falling off the broom with Draco. 

Hermione, already outside, was holding up the diadem. As Harry watched, she hurled it into the Room just before the door slammed. 

~


	31. Superfluous

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Challenge:** Written for DracoHarry100's prompt #220: Superfluous
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.
> 
> **Beta:** Sevfan
> 
> **Authors Notes:** Things become clearer.

~

Superfluous

~

Draco shivered. Immediately, Harry embraced him and Draco relaxed. “Vince--” he whispered, staring at the door that had just closed. “God--”

“Are you okay?” Harry asked. 

“He’s dead,” Draco choked out. 

“Sorry,” Ron said, limping over, Hermione supporting him. “I know he was--”

“He was an arse, I’m not sure he could read, but he was my friend. Once.” Draco rubbed his eyes. “And he didn’t deserve to die.” 

“Only one person deserves to die tonight,” Harry whispered. 

They all nodded; saying the name was superfluous. 

“So what now?” Hermione asked. 

“Now?” Harry stood, helping Draco up. “We find him.” 

~


	32. Exploding World

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Challenge:** Written for DracoHarry100's prompt #221: Explosion  
>  **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.
> 
> **Beta:** Sevfan
> 
> **Authors Notes:** Things get explosive.

~

Exploding World

~

“And how do we find him?” Ron asked. 

Holding onto Draco’s arm, Harry glanced around just in time to see Goyle slink away. Zabini was nowhere to be seen. He dismissed them as unimportant. “No idea.” There was a distant explosion and they all winced. “Follow the bad noises?”

“Can’t you sense his location with your mind?” Draco murmured, wiping his soot-streaked face. “And, Merlin, I’m a mess.” 

Harry smiled. “You look okay to me.” _More than okay_. “And I’m not going to try to sense anything.” Reaching into his robes, he pulled out his Map. 

Ron grinned. “Brilliant!” 

~

Before Harry could consult the Map, however, another explosion shook the ground. 

Someone screamed and Ron’s mouth fell open. “Mum?” he cried, spinning and sprinting down the hallway. 

They followed, and rounding a corner, ran smack into Fred and Percy, who were facing off with several masked Death Eaters. “Nice of you to join us!” Fred panted. 

“Where’s Mum?” Ron asked, wand drawn. “She screamed--”

“Well you know how she is,” Percy said, dodging a hex. “The tiniest battle upsets her--”

Fred grinned. “Was that a joke?” 

Percy shrugged. “It’s been known to happen--”

And then the world fell apart. 

~

For a moment, Harry went flying. Then, he landed with a thud. “Ow!”

There were still distant explosions but all Harry could feel was pain and he was in the dark. _Buried,_ he realised. “Draco?” he coughed, clawing at the rubble surrounding him. 

Someone began crying, the sound making Harry’s blood freeze. Someone was in desperate pain.

He scrambled to his feet, coughing. “Draco?” 

A moment later, Draco appeared behind him. Harry exhaled. “What?” Draco muttered. “Honestly, that’s the first time I’ve rested in--” He paused, following Harry’s gaze. “Oh God.” 

And as Hermione started crying, Harry clasped Draco’s hand.

~


	33. Something Good

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Challenge:** Written for DracoHarry100's prompt #222: Cryptic
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.
> 
> **Beta:** Sevfan
> 
> **Authors Notes:** Good things can happen even in bad circumstances.

~

Something Good

~

Fred was screaming, digging with bare hands. “No!” 

Instinct made Draco look away in time to see hexes flying towards them. “Incoming!” he cried, dragging Harry onto the ground. 

Ron spun Hermione, dodging a hex. Reaching for Fred, he sobbed, “It’s too late!” 

“No!” Fred pointed to an arm sticking out of the rubble that had been a solid wall. “He’s moving!” 

Everyone looked. “He’s right, let’s dig!” said Ron. 

As Draco helped Harry up, Hermione stared at their clasped hands, expression cryptic. 

“What?” Draco asked, defensive. 

She smiled. “Nothing. Just nice to see something good coming out of this.” 

~

_Something good_? Draco kept his expression as cryptic as Hermione’s had been even as he thought frantically. “What do you mean?” he asked, releasing Harry’s hand to start pitching rubble away.

She rolled her eyes even as she pointed her wand at the rubble to begin lifting some of the larger rocks. “A blind person could see something’s happening between you and Harry.”

“I--” He paused, staring. “Harry, we need to go!” 

Harry turned to look. “Bloody hell! Spiders!” 

“What?” Ron went pale. “Hurry up, Fred!” 

“Got him.” Fred lifted Percy in his arms and ran for cover. “Let’s go!” 

~


	34. Sticking Together II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Challenge:** Written for DracoHarry100's prompt #223: Mediocre
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.
> 
> **Beta:** Sevfan
> 
> **Authors Notes:** Friends protect each other.

~

Sticking Together II

~

“He’ll be all right, won’t he?” Ron asked Hermione as they left Fred carrying Percy towards the Great Hall. “Tell me he’ll be okay!” 

To Harry, Hermione looked unsure, but, mustering a mediocre smile, she finally nodded. “He’ll be fine.” 

“I should really go with them.” Ron started back the way they’d come, but a flurry of hexes made them all duck behind a column.

Draco tugged Harry’s arm. “We need to find the snake.”

Hermione nodded. “Yes. Come on, Ron. You can’t do anything for Percy, but we _can_ do something about Voldemort. Find him, Harry.” 

Harry exhaled. “Right.” 

~

It was frighteningly easy to slip into Voldemort’s mind. Harry concentrated, and moments later was standing in an oddly familiar room. 

Cowering before him was Lucius Malfoy. “My Lord, wouldn’t it be more prudent to abort the attack? Draco--”

“Has joined Potter, Lucius,” Voldemort hissed, rolling the Elder Wand between his fingers. “He’s lost.” 

“He’s just a boy--”

“Enough!” Voldemort snapped. “Your grovelling bores me. Get Severus.” 

“Severus?” Lucius’ mouth worked. “I don’t know--” 

“Aren’t you tired of being mediocre?” Voldemort turned towards another corner in which Nagini lay coiled. “Go now!”

Triumphant, Harry returned to himself. “I found him!” 

~

“Where?” Ron demanded. 

“The Shrieking Shack.” Harry sighed. “Lucius was there. Voldemort sent him to find Snape.” 

“Severus?” Draco frowned. “They’ll never find him.” 

“Let’s hope not,” Harry said. “But he’s your dad. While we didn’t do a mediocre job hiding him--”

Draco nodded. “I’ll intercept Father, you go.”

“No!” Harry took Draco’s hand, Ron and Hermione forgotten. “We stick together.” 

“But if the Dark Lord finds Severus, he’ll know he helped you. I have to protect him!” 

_And I have to protect you._ Harry nodded. “We do that by ending this. Come on, it’s time to kill the snake.” 

~


	35. Fantabulous

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Challenge:** Written for DracoHarry100's prompt #224: Fantabulous
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.
> 
> **Beta:** Sevfan
> 
> **Authors Notes:** An unplanned family reunion.

~

Fantabulous

~

Draco exhaled, the look in Harry’s eyes making warmth unfurl inside him. 

“Is Nagini there?” Hermione asked, drawing their attention.

Harry nodded. “ _And_ he knows I’m destroying Horcruxes.”

“He’ll be doing everything to keep her safe,” Ron muttered. “Right, give me your Cloak, Harry. I’ll go see if I can fix that.”

“No!” Both Hermione and Harry cried. 

“I can do it!” Ron shouted back. “I owe him for Percy!” 

“Oh, _fantabulous_ idea,” Draco drawled. “And when he kills you, what do we tell all your red-headed relatives?”

Ron, shocked, stared. “What?”

“He’s right,” Hermione said. “Let’s do this carefully.”

~

_Finally,_ Draco thought. _The voice of reason._ “Carefully?” he murmured. “Are you or are you not all Gryffindors?”

He saw Hermione bite back a smile. “ _We_ are. What’s your excuse?” 

Draco smirked. “Slytherins always pick the winning side.” 

Harry sighed. “Do we have time for this?” he asked, looking around.

“Probably not,” Draco agreed. “But it got Ron to back down.” 

Ron rolled his eyes. “I still want to go after that bloody snake.” 

“We’ll _all_ go after it,” Harry said. “Together.”

“Well, isn’t this just utterly... _fantabulous_ ,” came a familiar voice, and shocked, Draco turned to face his father. 

~


	36. Turning Point

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Challenge:** Written for DracoHarry100's prompt #225: Climacteric 
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.
> 
> **Beta:** Sevfan
> 
> **Authors Notes:** Draco chooses.

~

Turning Point

~

Harry gasped, pushing Draco behind him. 

Lucius Malfoy, wand raised, was staring at them. _No,_ Harry mentally corrected. _At Draco._

“Protecting Draco from _me_ , Potter?” Lucius’ voice cracked. “I would never hurt him.” 

Draco moved around Harry to face Lucius. “It’s fine, Harry. Hello, Father.” 

“Are you all right?” Lucius scanned them all for a brief moment before returning his attention solely to Draco. “Are they treating you....well?” 

“Yes.” Draco smiled. “Father--”

Lucius held up a hand. “Listen. This a crucial time, a climacteric moment.” He exhaled. “The Dark Lord will take you back, you just have to choose.”

~

As Draco shook his head, Harry relaxed slightly. “I _have_ chosen, Father,” he whispered. “I chose that day when I left the Manor.” 

“But, Draco--” 

“No, Father,” Draco interrupted, his voice rising. “This is my choice, my decision. I have to make my own way and--” 

“I’m aware, son.” Lucius almost looked proud. “And it’s too late for me, but not for you. Just...leave. Escape.” 

“I can’t!” Draco stepped closer. “This isn’t just a climacteric moment for _me_ but for the entire world.” He glanced towards Harry. “For...everyone.” 

Lucius sighed. “So that’s how it is.” 

Draco smiled. “Yes.” 

~

“Potter!” someone screamed.

Seconds later, Draco pushed Harry from the path of a hex. 

“Death Eaters,” cried Ron. “Go!” 

Hermione and Ron returned hexes as Harry pulled Draco behind a column. 

“I’ll stay out of your way, Potter,” Lucius said from the shadows, just loudly enough for Harry to hear. “For Draco’s sake.” 

“Father,” Draco whispered. But Lucius was gone. 

“Go, Harry!” Hermione screamed. “Leave us!” 

“Not a chance!” Harry shouted. Locating his Cloak, he threw it over himself and Draco, then, running to Ron and Hermione, enveloped them, too. 

“Right, climacteric moment’s over,” Draco gasped. “Let’s win this thing.”

~


	37. Coming of Age

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Challenge:** Written for DracoHarry100's prompt #226: Elder
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.
> 
> **Beta:** Sevfan
> 
> **Authors Notes:** The battle escalates.

~

Coming of Age

~

The castle seemed to be exploding, battles erupting all around them as they ran huddled beneath Harry’s Cloak. Distracted by having seen his father, it took Draco a moment to orient once they got to what had once been a hallway lined with portraits. 

There were Death Eaters duelling students and staff everywhere. Draco recognised the elder Crabbe and suffered a pang. 

Harry, who was directing them, didn’t stop, however, dragging them towards the exit. Above their heads, Peeves flew by, dropping green slime on the Death Eaters. Unfortunately, some hit them. 

“There!” Dolohov cried. “Someone’s invisible!”

“Run!” shouted Harry.

~

While running, Draco hexed Dolohov. 

Distracted, Dolohov spun, allowing Parvati Patil to Stun him. 

“Hurry!” screamed Harry. 

Slipping in the slime that was everywhere, they rounded the corner, encountering Blaise and Greg pleading with Death Eaters. “We’re on your side!” cried Blaise. 

“Yeah!” Greg whimpered.

As they ran past, Draco hexed several Death Eaters while Ron punched Greg, who looked startled. “You’re welcome!” he yelled. “Ingrates!” Shaking his head, he muttered, “Why do we keep saving them?” 

“Because _we’re_ the good guys,” Hermione said. 

“Shh,” whispered Draco seconds later, pulling them to a halt before the staircase. “That’s Goyle elder.” 

~

The elder Goyle was duelling Kingsley Shacklebolt, who was giving a good account of himself. As they watched, however, one of Goyle’s hexes hit the Slytherin hourglass, shattering it and making green marbles spill all over the stairs. 

People began slipping and falling, several careening over the balcony and onto the floor below. A canine shape straight out of Draco’s nightmares raced towards the fallen. “No,” Draco moaned. 

“What?” Harry asked. 

“Greyback,” Draco choked out, throat tight with horror. 

“No!” shrieked Hermione, and the blast from her wand blew Greyback across the room and into the wall, where he crumpled. 

~

Draco slumped, relieved. 

“Has he hurt you?” Harry asked, voice soft, eyes hard. 

Shaking his head, Draco turned away. “No. Escaping with you lot saved me from that.” 

“We’ve got to go!” Hermione pointed, indicating giant spiders spilling into the room. 

“But where?” Ron cried. “They’re everywhere!” 

“Courtyard,” Harry said, and they all began hexing their way through, sending spiders flying. 

“And just think, these are the babies,” Ron muttered. 

“Merlin.” Draco made a face. “I don’t want to meet any elder spiders, then.” He pointed. “Look out!”

Behind Ron came Hagrid, brandishing an umbrella. “Don’t hurt them!” 

Harry groaned.

~

“What’s he doing?” Draco asked as Hagrid stumbled past. 

“He’s saving the spiders,” Harry sighed. 

Draco frowned. “Why?” 

“They’re his friends,” Ron said, dodging hexes, which were flying thick and furious. “Trust me, don’t ask.” 

A moment later, Hagrid was swallowed by spiders. Harry’s eyes widened and, to Draco’s horror, he darted out from under the Cloak. “What the--? Harry!” 

“Bloody hell!” Ron shouted. “Look out!” 

The ground shook, sending Harry sprawling. Catching up, Draco helped him up. “Are you mad?”

Instead of answering, however, Harry pointed. “Wish I had the Elder Wand,” he said as a giant’s foot approached.

~


	38. True Sacrifice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Challenge:** Written for DracoHarry100's prompt #227: House-elf.
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.
> 
> **Beta:** Sevfan
> 
> **Authors Notes:** Harry witnesses something he never thought he would.

~

True Sacrifice

~

“This way,” cried Harry, and they just managed to dodge the giant’s huge foot. It crashed down right beside them, sending them all sprawling in rubble. 

Picking himself up, Harry reached for Draco. 

“What’s that?” whispered Draco, pointing. 

Harry looked. “Damn. Grawp, go back!” 

“What the hell’s a grawp?” muttered Draco. 

“Hagrid’s half-brother,” yelled Ron. “And he may as well be a house-elf compared to that thing. No, Hermione, don’t Stun it, it’ll crush the castle!” 

The giant spotted Grawp and bellowed. Grawp roared, lurching toward it.

“Run!” Harry screamed, dragging Draco. 

Racing towards the forest, Harry began getting cold.

~

“Dementors?” groaned Ron. “Gimme a break!” 

Harry shivered, feeling hopeless. _Draco’s going to die because of me--_

“Harry, please!” shrieked Hermione. “Patronus! Now!” 

Wand wavering, Harry tried to think happy thoughts but it was so hard-- Blinking, he found himself staring into worried grey eyes, Draco’s cold hands cupping his cheeks. “You can do this,” Draco whispered. “You rescued me with a house-elf. This is easy.”

Harry nodded and, with as much effort as he could muster, cried, “ _Expecto Patronum_!” 

His glowing stag scattered the Dementors, and Ron, grinning, said, “Malfoy, I take back every bad thing I ever said.” 

~

“We need to run again!” cried Harry. The ground began shaking as a giant stumbled towards them, wielding a wicked-looking club.

“Merlin, Circe, and Morgana,” panted Draco as they took off. “I’m so fucking tired of running.” 

_So am I,_ thought Harry. 

They sprinted towards the Whomping Willow, whose branches were whipping about in a frenzy. “How do we get it in?” cried Ron. “Wish I was the size of a house-elf--”

“Are you or are you not a wizard?” gasped Hermione. 

“Oh, right!” Levitating a broken limb, Ron flew it into the trunk, and the Willow went quiet. 

~

“Go on,” said Hermione as Harry stood unmoving, staring at the entrance to the Shrieking Shack. “We’ll be right behind you.” 

“A hole?” Draco deadpanned. “Oh well. My outfit’s already ruined, and I’ve no house-elves to get me another, so why not?” 

Harry smiled. “You are such a fucking princess.” 

Draco sniffed. “It’s part of my appeal.” 

Suddenly serious, Harry stared into his eyes. “You’re right. It is.” And as Draco’s eyes widened, Harry turned away and crawled into the ground. 

“Cloak!” someone whispered. Scrabbling for it, Harry pulled it on, crawling forwards in time to see Snape facing Voldemort.

~

“...they’re scattered, my Lord, weak--” 

“All without your help, Severus.” Voldemort was pacing and behind him, Harry could see Nagini floating mid-air in a magical cage. “I summoned you, like a good house-elf, for another reason.” 

Behind him, Harry sensed Draco was frozen as he watched the scene unfold. 

“Yes, my Lord?”

Voldemort held up the Elder Wand and Harry’s hand fisted. “This doesn’t obey me. Why is that?” 

“I don’t know, my Lord.” 

“I believe I do.” Voldemort smiled. “I didn’t kill its last owner, Severus. _You_ did.” 

Harry’s eyes widened as what was about to happen became clear. 

~

“Kill!” hissed Voldemort in Parseltongue and Nagini lunged for Snape, biting him several times before he could defend himself. 

As Voldemort exited, Draco shook, Hermione sobbed silently, Ron went white with rage. And Harry-- Harry gritted his teeth as he was dragged into Voldemort’s fetid thoughts, feeling his triumph. There was no remorse, no regret. Snape could have been a house-elf for all he cared-- With effort, Harry returned to himself. 

“Harry,” whispered Hermione, but Harry was already moving forward. 

Snape lay trembling, gasping. As Harry and Draco appeared, he moaned. “Draco,” he whispered. “My son.”

Draco’s eyes widened. “Father?”

~

“Polyjuice,” whispered Draco, sniffing ‘Snape’s’ breath. “Why?”

Lucius, shaking with pain, smiled tremulously. “...couldn’t find Severus,” he gasped as Hermione searched her beaded bag. “And the Dark Lord isn’t a...patient man.” 

“He’s not a man at all,” muttered Ron, cringing as Harry glared at him. 

“Dittany,” said Hermione, handing Draco the bottle. 

“I didn’t predict this,” whispered Lucius, and Harry could see his hair starting to go blond. “But it’s all right. I did it for you.” 

“No.” Draco’s voice cracked. “You can’t die.” He turned to Harry. “Save him!”

_How_? Then, Harry knew. _Elf magic._ “Dobby!” he cried. 

~


	39. The Sleeper Awakes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Challenge:** Written for DracoHarry100's prompt #228: Soft
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.
> 
> **Beta:** Sevfan
> 
> **Authors Notes:** Time to pay the piper.

~

The Sleeper Awakes

~

Things were happening so fast that Draco couldn’t keep up. One minute it seemed Severus had escaped their protective enchantment, somehow falling into the Dark Lord’s hands, and the next it turned out to be his father who was dying on the floor. When Harry screamed, Draco hadn’t known what would happen.

“Master Harry! Master Draco!” Dobby’s eyes widened when he saw Lucius. 

“Can you save him?” asked Harry, voice soft. 

Dobby’s lower lip quivered. “Dobby doesn’t know. But Dobby can try.” 

“Please,” whispered Draco. 

Nodding, Dobby approached Lucius, grasping his hand. 

“Thanks,” said Harry.

“Yes,” echoed Draco. “Thank you.”

~

Once Lucius was Disapparated, Draco, shaking, faced Ron, Hermione and Harry. “That monster tried to kill my father--”

“I’ll get him,” Harry said. “I promise.”

Draco nodded. “I know. But in the meantime what do the rest of us do?”

“We help him do it,” Ron chimed in. 

“ _Someone_ has to kill the snake,” added Hermione. 

Draco opened his mouth, only to be interrupted by a soft, sibilant voice that reverberated all around them. He gasped in pain. And as Voldemort made his ultimatum, telling Harry to report to the Forbidden Forest, calling off his attack, Draco made a decision. 

~

“Don’t listen,” Ron said as soon as Voldemort stopped talking. “We’ll think of something.”

“Yes,” Hermione agreed. “Let’s go back to the castle, regroup--” 

Draco ignored them, moving closer to Harry. “He’s a monster, Harry,” he whispered, softly enough that only Harry could hear. “I’m not letting you go there. He’ll kill you.”

Harry nodded, his eyes bleak. “I think that’s his plan, yes.” 

“Not going to happen,” Draco murmured. 

“You can’t stop it,” Harry said. “You remember what Snape said. It has to happen. I’m--” he glanced at Ron and Hermione, “--destined to die.”

Hermione gasped. “What?”

Harry sighed.

~

As they made their way back to the castle, Harry haltingly explained to Ron and Hermione what Severus had told him, what his fate was. 

“No!” cried Ron. “Impossible!” 

“It makes sense, though,” Harry said as they entered the castle. “He doesn’t know _I’m_ the last Horcrux. Once I’m dead--” 

“He wins,” hissed Draco. “Not going to happen!” 

“I’m with Draco on this one, mate.” Ron looked fierce. “There’s no way--”

“Shh!” said Hermione. “Where’s everybody?”

Draco looked around. He heard soft voices from the direction of the Great Hall. “There.” He pointed, and they walked in search of others.

~

The Great Hall was quiet, only soft footfalls audible as they entered to find staff and students alike quietly tending the wounded and laying out the dead. 

Harry froze in his tracks and Draco followed his gaze to see Lupin lying still on the floor, Tonks weeping over him. Behind her, a red-head, likely one of Ron’s brothers, was hovering. 

“Charlie,” Ron whispered. “Merlin.” 

Ginevra, Millicent, Molly, McGonagall and Augusta Longbottom were all circulating the room, handing out potions. 

“What the devil--?” came voice from behind them and, slowly turning, Draco came face to face with a livid Severus. 

~


	40. The Hardest Thing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Challenge:** Written for DracoHarry100's prompt #229: Hard.
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.
> 
> **Beta:** Sevfan
> 
> **Authors Notes:** Harry has the hardest task.

~

The Hardest Thing

~

Harry looked around, sighing as people hobbled about, tending the wounded. Seeing the carnage and knowing it was all because of him was hard.

“Harry,” Draco whispered, sounding choked.

Harry spun, eyes widening. “Professor Snape!” 

Snape, clearly furious, was glaring at them. “You hexed me, you little miscreants--”

“Headmaster!” Professor McGonagall approached. “You’ve returned.” Her eyes narrowed. “Whose side are you on?”

Snape drew himself up. “Yours, naturally.” 

McGonagall frowned. “And why should I believe you?”

Harry stepped forward. “It’s true, Professor. Snape’s on our side. He’s been...helping me.”

“Has he?” She nodded. “Very well. But, Severus? I’m watching.”

~

Snape raised an eyebrow. “Indeed. I invite your scrutiny.” 

Harry edged away as they continued glaring at each other, Draco moving with him. He’d almost reached the door when Snape said, “ _Not_ so fast, Potter. We haven’t concluded our discussion.” 

Harry sighed. “I have to go to the forest--”

“No,” said Draco. 

“Yes,” countered Harry. “You heard him. He’ll keep killing people unless I turn myself over.” 

“As hard as it may be to believe, Potter, this isn’t only about you.” Snape sighed. “His goal is to destroy morale. And despite Albus’ theory, _I_ believe you’ve other options.” 

Harry blinked. 

~

“What other options?” Hermione asked, eyes hard. 

Snape looked around. “We require somewhere...secluded.” 

“We can’t trust him, Hermione!” hissed Ron.

She spun towards him. “Do we have a choice?”

“Um, do I get a say in this or not?” asked Harry, looking back and forth between them.

“ _You_ want to sacrifice yourself, so no,” chimed in Draco, tone fierce. “Come on, we may as well hear Severus’ idea.” 

Draco clasped his hand and, reluctantly, Harry let himself be led into a corner. 

“Can you teach Harry to beat him?” asked Hermione.

Snape sneered. “Doubtful, but I can distract him.” 

~

“But first,” continued Snape, tone silky. “ _Do_ explain why you Transfigured me into an inkwell and left me on my own desk.”

Harry began to reply but it was Draco who said, “We saved you! If we hadn’t, Voldemort would’ve killed you!”

Snape’s eyes went hard. “Explain.” 

Draco did, Harry edging away as he spoke. 

“Lucius pretended to be me?” Snape sighed. “That fool. And he just _happened_ to have Polyjuice?” Shaking his head, he clasped Draco’s shoulder. “Will he survive?”

Draco shook his head. “I don’t know.” 

Snape exhaled. “Very well. This changes things. We shall simply plan carefully.”

~

Harry half-listened to the plan while watching students and staff do the hard work of arranging bodies and tending to the wounded. 

“...we could wear the Cloak and sneak into Voldemort’s camp--” Hermione proposed, eyes bright. 

Ron and Draco were nodding in agreement and even Snape seemed to think it could work. 

_I can’t put anyone else in danger,_ Harry decided. _I just can’t._

He moved away, and Snape, Hermione and Ron were so busy arguing that they didn’t see. Draco, however, noticed immediately. “Where are you going?” he whispered. 

Harry swallowed hard and, staring into his eyes, said, “Loo.” 

~

“I’ll go with you.” 

Harry hesitated, then nodded. It was hard enough to leave his friends without saying goodbye, but leaving Draco-- “Okay.” 

They located a working loo on the second floor. Before entering, Harry said, “Thanks, by the way.” 

Draco narrowed his eyes. “For?” 

“For helping me, standing by me.” Following his instincts, he pulled Draco close. “I appreciate it.” 

Draco frowned. “Potter--”

Harry smiled. “I thought we were on a first name basis?” 

“We are unless you do something foolish, which I suspect you’re about to do.” 

_He knows me too well._ Chuckling, Harry leaned forward, kissing him.

~

Draco’s lips were soft and still under his, but after a millisecond, he gasped, pressing closer. 

Harry, having only ever kissed two people in his life, both girls, hesitated, but Draco quickly took charge, flicking his tongue over Harry’s mouth, coaxing it to open. 

When their tongues finally brushed together, Harry growled, heat and desire sparking through him. He ran his hands over Draco, revelling in finding hardness and not soft curves. 

Draco pushed him against the wall, welding his body to Harry’s. 

When, hungry for air, Harry drew back, he almost couldn’t do what he knew he had to.

~

“I thought you were going to try to sneak away and face him alone,” whispered Draco against his lips. 

Words of regret, of apology, stuck in Harry’s throat. Instead of replying, he buried his face in Draco’s neck, kissing the soft skin there as his arms tightened around Draco. 

“Easy there,” Draco gasped, chuckling. “Leave a man room to breathe.” 

Harry felt like _he_ couldn’t breathe, like everything was too hard, required too much. _I have to die so he can live._ Pulling away, he looked into Draco’s stormy eyes one more time. “I’m sorry.” 

Draco frowned, suspicious. “Harry--”

“ _Stupefy_!” 

~


	41. Into the Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Challenge:** Written for DracoHarry100's prompt #230: Spooky
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.
> 
> **Beta:** Sevfan
> 
> **Authors Notes:** Harry goes to his fate.

~

Into the Night

~

Praying that Draco would be all right, Harry laid him on the floor, ignoring the mute accusation in his eyes. “Sorry,” he repeated, turning away. “I have to do this.” 

Moving back the way they’d come, Harry glanced into the Great Hall. 

Snape, Hermione and Ron were still deep in discussion and Harry turned away before he could be tempted to stay. 

Throwing on his Cloak, he headed outside into the spooky darkness, almost knocking someone over. “Neville?” Harry revealed himself.

Neville jumped. “Bloody hell, Harry!” He frowned. “Where are you going?”

Harry smiled wanly. “All part of the plan.” 

~

Eyes narrowed, Neville said, “You’re not handing yourself over to him, are you?”

Harry swallowed hard. “God, no,” he lied. “We’ve something else planned. I just needed to ask a favour.” 

Neville’s face cleared. “Yeah, sure. Anything.”

“You know Voldemort’s got a giant snake, yes?

Neville nodded. “Bloody spooky thing.”

“That it is,” Harry agreed. “Well, it has to be killed, and I may be off doing other things, so if you get the opportunity--”

“Slay the snake?” Neville said. 

“Yeah,” Harry said, relieved he had a backup plan in case things went pear-shaped. “Slay the snake.” 

“Will do.”

~

Reassured, Harry walked on, passing students ministering to fallen classmates. Sooner than he liked, he was beyond the immediate school grounds, passing Hagrid’s hut, which was melancholy, spooky and dark, before stopping right at the edge of the forest. 

Inside he could see Dementors floating about in the trees, their menacing chill beginning to permeate his ripped and soiled clothes. 

He exhaled. _I can’t produce a Patronus now, I just can’t._ The happiest thing he could think of, Draco’s kiss, was superseded by the memory of leaving him on the cold stone floor of the castle. _He’ll never forgive me._

~


	42. Memories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Challenge:** Written for Draco100's prompt #169: Memories 
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.
> 
> **Beta:** Sevfan
> 
> **Authors Notes:** Draco remembers some good advice.

~

Memories

~

As Harry gently lowered him to the floor, Draco’s mind drifted as he recalled his actions when _he’d_ been the one doing the Stupefying their sixth year. _I broke his nose,_ he thought, the memories flaying him. _I was a nasty git_!

Harry walked away, Draco being forced to watch as he receded into the darkness. He’d left Draco in shadow; Draco wasn’t sure when or even if anyone would come looking for him. _Meanwhile he’ll be long gone, the idiot. I must do something._

But no matter how he tried, he couldn’t move.

~

Draco knew time hadn’t slowed down, yet it felt as though it had. He could hear the distant sounds of the professors and students moving through the rubble, and despite Harry’s care, he could even feel stone digging into his back. 

As he lay there, he did something he hadn’t seriously done since he’d been a child. He prayed. _Just keep him safe, please,_ he begged whatever entity was listening. _Don’t let my last memory be of him walking away. Please. Although, if anything should bring him back to me, it’s that kiss._

Then, out of nowhere, appeared striped trainers.

~

“ _Finite_ ”!

“Thanks,” Draco groaned. 

Lovegood leaned down, peering into his eyes. “Oh, you took my advice!” 

Getting stiffly to his feet, Draco blinked. “What advice?”

“About following your heart.” She smiled. “Remember all those months ago at Shell Cottage? You found love after all.”

Draco’s mouth fell open as those memories returned. “How did you--?”

“It’s in your eyes.” She clasped his hand. “Let’s get you downstairs.”

Draco shook his head. “No. Harry’s gone--”

Lovegood shushed him. “Your head’s full of Wrackspurts. So is his, but we can’t help that.” 

Stunned silent, Draco followed her. _What the fuck’s a Wrackspurt_?

~


	43. Opening to the Close

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Challenge:** Written for DracoHarry100's prompt #231: Shake.
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.
> 
> **Beta:** Sevfan
> 
> **Authors Notes:** Harry opens at the close.

~

Opening to the Close

~

_This is it,_ Harry thought, hands shaking as he stood at the precipice that was his future. His closed future. _Closed--_

Fumbling for the Snitch, Harry recalled with absolute clarity the words etched on it. Suddenly they made perfect sense. _I open at the close._

Panting, Harry stared at the Snitch, understanding flooding his mind. “I’m about to die,” he whispered against the cool metal. 

It split open, revealing a black stone with the mark of the Deathly Hallows inside it. 

Following his instincts, Harry closed his eyes, turning the Stone over three times.

~

Harry waited, eyes closed. The air was shaking around him; he could hear soft movements. It was either Dementors or-- “Mum,” Harry breathed, eyes immediately locking with hers upon opening. 

“Harry,” she whispered, eyes devouring his face. “My brave darling.” 

“Almost there, son,” said James, approaching. 

Swallowing hard, Harry looked at each of them in turn. Sirius, looking younger than ever, and Remus, unscarred, were both smiling. “Will it hurt?” he blurted. 

“Oh no,” Sirius reassured him. 

“He’ll be quick,” said Remus. “He wants it finished.”

“Stay with me,” Harry said, thinking in that moment of Draco. 

Lily smiled. “Always.” 

~

His companions’ presence allowed him to pass freely amongst the Dementors. _Or maybe I’m already dead,_ Harry thought as they walked. _I wonder how long Draco will remember me once I’m gone_?

It felt like years had passed since the kiss they’d shared. 

Passing deeper into the forest, Harry again followed his instincts, knowing he would find Voldemort eventually. It was inevitable, really. They were two sides of the same coin.

His knees were shaking but having his mum there made it possible for him to put one foot in front of the other. Until he encountered the Death Eaters.

~


	44. Thoroughly Rattled

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Challenge:** Written for DracoHarry100's prompt #232: Rattle
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.
> 
> **Beta:** Sevfan
> 
> **Authors Notes:** Draco's kept safe despite himself.

~

Thoroughly Rattled

~

Hermione and Ron seemed shocked when Draco appeared without Harry. Once Draco explained that Harry’d left, Severus simply grumbled something and went to confer with McGonagall.

“What do you mean he’s gone?” Hermione, looking rattled, grabbed Draco’s arm. “Why didn’t you stop him?” 

“He hexed me!” Draco huffed. 

Hermione’s eyes widened. “He what?” 

“You heard me,” Draco snapped. “We were...talking and then he hexed me.” 

“Talking?” Eyes narrowed, Hermione pulled him aside. “Draco, he...cares about you. I’m sure he only did this because he felt forced.” 

“Okay, but where is he now?” asked Ron.

Draco sighed. “One guess.”

~

“I can’t believe he went to Voldemort’s camp.” Hermione sighed. 

“Snape’s plan was good. If he’d waited--” Ron, clearly rattled, bit his lip. “Let’s go after him.”

“How?” asked Hermione. “We can’t track him, he’s got the Cloak and the Map. A Location Spell would only point us towards the forrest.” 

“We still need to kill that snake,” Ron said. 

“The snake’s with Voldemort.” Hermione sighed. “Maybe if we sneak into the camp--”

“No,” interrupted Draco. When they looked at him, he shrugged. “ _I’ll_ sneak into the camp. Of all of us, I’ve the best chance of not getting killed.” 

~

“How d’you figure that?” asked Ron. “You’ve been helping us for months.”

“I can bluff my way in, maybe,” Draco said. “Persuade them it was all an act.” 

“And then what?” Hermione said. “We’d only have to rescue two of you!”

“I can do it,” Draco insisted. 

“Don’t be ridiculous,” came a sardonic voice. “He’s a master Legilimens. You’re no match for him.” Severus, looking more rattled than Draco could remember, approached. “And there’s another problem.” 

“What?” asked Draco, heart sinking. 

“I swore an Unbreakable Vow to keep you safe,” Severus said. “It’s still in effect. You’re not going anywhere.”

~


	45. Rolling With the Punches

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Challenge:** Written for DracoHarry100's prompt #233: Roll
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.
> 
> **Beta:** Sevfan
> 
> **Authors Notes:** Canon character death.

~

Rolling With the Punches

~

Harry’s stomach rolled as he turned a corner to encounter the Death Eaters’ camp. The spot was familiar. _Aragog! It’s where Ron and I battled the spiders._

Hagrid, captive, sat gazing into a large bonfire, Nagini slithering around his feet. 

As Harry watched, two Death Eaters approached Voldemort. “No sign of Potter, my Lord,” said one. 

“Pity. I assumed he would come,” Voldemort said, his voice sending shivers through Harry. “I was wrong.” 

_It’s time,_ Harry realised, slipping off his Cloak, stuffing it into his robes. _Time to die._

~

“My Lord--” started Bellatrix. 

Voldemort held up a hand, silencing her. “He’s not coming. I assumed he was brave. He’s a coward.” 

Allowing the Resurrection Stone to roll through his fingers and onto the ground, Harry exhaled as his parents, Sirius and Remus disappeared. “No!” he said, loudly as he could, stepping forward. “I’m not.” 

There were gasps and some laughter, but Harry just stared at Voldemort, who stared back. 

“Harry!” shouted Hagrid, sounding anguished. “No!” 

“Shut it!” shouted Yaxley, waving his wand, silencing Hagrid.

Voldemort ignore everyone but Harry. “The Boy Who Lived. Finally,” he whispered. “Here to die.”

~

The world seemed to slow to a crawl. Hagrid was struggling, but everyone ignored him, focussing instead on Voldemort and Harry. 

Voldemort raised his wand, pointing it at Harry, and in that moment, all Harry could think of was Draco. The feel of Draco’s lips on his, the way he’d melted against Harry as they’d kissed, the sounds Draco made. 

Hoping he wasn’t trembling too much, Harry stared into Voldemort’s red eyes and waited for the Killing Curse to roll over him. 

He saw Voldemort’s lips move, but didn’t hear the words. A flash of green and all went black.

~

He was warm, safe. Blinking, Harry rolled onto his back, looking up into white mist. _I’m naked._

Immediately, robes materialised beside him and, sitting up, Harry reached for them. Standing, he scanned his surroundings; the more he looked, the more like King’s Cross station it appeared. _How odd._

Something was whimpering. Moving towards the noise, Harry bent down, recoiling instinctively when he saw what looked like a blood-covered baby wearing Voldemort’s face. 

“Leave it.” 

Wincing, Harry spun, eyes widening. “Headmaster!” 

Dumbledore, looking younger than Harry had ever seen him in life, was smiling. “Harry. You brave lad. Walk with me.”

~

As they walked, Harry forgot the creature, focussing instead on Dumbledore. “You’re dead, right?” he finally said. 

Dumbledore nodded. “Definitely.” 

“So...I’m dead, too?” 

“Perhaps.” Dumbledore smiled. “Perhaps not.” 

“What?” Harry refrained from rolling his eyes. He loved Dumbledore, but the man could be infuriating. “Explain, please.” 

“You already know.”

Oh yes, Dumbledore was being his most inscrutable. Harry sighed. “I didn’t resist when he tried to kill me.” 

“And?” 

Harry’s eyes widened. “So the part of his soul in me--”

“Yes?” Dumbledore encouraged. 

“He killed it instead?” 

Dumbledore beamed. “Smart man.” 

Harry shook his head. He didn’t feel smart.

~

“What now?” Harry asked after they’d been sitting in silence for a while. 

“That depends on you.” Dumbledore gestured around them. “Where would you say we are?”

Harry peered into the rolling mist. “It reminds me of King’s Cross station.” 

“Really?” Dumbledore chuckled. “I suspect that, if you waited here long enough, you could board a train.” 

“And go where?”

“On.” Dumbledore smiled. “But I see from your face that you’ve other plans.” 

For a moment, Harry thought of Draco. Their kiss. He blushed. “Voldemort has the Elder Wand.” 

“True.” 

“He’d be unstoppable.” 

“ _You_ could stop him.” 

Harry exhaled. “Okay.”

~

One moment Harry was next to Dumbledore, mist floating between them, the next he was on the ground, aching, Dumbledore’s words of farewell echoing in his ears. _Goodbye for now, Harry._

Remaining still, Harry listened, surprised there wasn’t cheering. Instead, he heard Bellatrix. “My Lord!” 

Harry felt his wand digging into his stomach; it had evidently rolled under him. He didn’t move.

“Enough,” said Voldemort. Hearing shuffling, Harry cracked an eye open in time to see Voldemort stand. “Is Potter dead? You! Check!”

Someone shuffled closer, and, when surprisingly soft hands touched his face, Harry held his breath and prayed.

~


	46. A Fresh Start

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Challenge:** Written for dracoharry100's prompt #234: Fresh Start.
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.
> 
> **Beta:** Sevfan
> 
> **Authors Notes:** Draco is forced to wait.

~

A Fresh Start

~

Worried, Draco stared out the window. _Harry’s still out there._ He glanced at Severus, who was conferring with McGonagall. 

Draco sighed. He’d tried sneaking away, but Severus had placed a magical tether on him. He couldn’t go further than a few feet without triggering it. 

_I need to do something_!

“Don’t worry, Draco,” said a familiar voice. “Harry’ll be all right. You’ll see.” 

Draco glared at Luna. “You can’t know that.” 

She smiled gently. “I can. It’s a new day, time for a fresh start.” 

A fresh start? _I wish_. Draco continued watching. _I’d give anything for that right now._

~


	47. Bleak Midsummer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Challenge:** Written for DracoHarry100's prompt #235: Winter
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.
> 
> **Beta:** Sevfan
> 
> **Authors Notes:** Hagrid and Harry weep.

~

Bleak Midsummer

~

Lying in the forest, playing dead, Harry waited. Everything hinged on who Voldemort had sent to check on him. 

“Well?” Voldemort’s voice was as cold as winter. Harry suppressed a shiver. 

Soft hands touched his face, then pressed gently against his bounding pulse. Hot breath gusted against his cheek. “Is Draco all right? Have you taken good care of him?”

_Narcissa_! Harry exhaled. Luck was with him. “Yes,” he whispered. 

“And you’ll continue to look after him if needed?” she hissed. 

Harry nodded. 

Narcissa moved away abruptly. “He’s dead!” she declared. 

“At last!” Voldemort cried. “Let’s have some fun. _Crucio_!” 

~

Harry expected Voldemort to defile his body, and was terrified he’d give himself away. So when the spell hit, Harry kept himself loose even as he was tossed into the air. 

Shockingly, the curse didn’t hurt, and when he landed, his wand, still in his belt, shifted. 

“To the castle,” Voldemort said. “We’ll show them their _hero_. Someone drag Potter. Oh...wait!”

There was mocking laughter. 

“Hagrid. You’ll stand by your friend in the winter of his days, won’t you? Good, then carry him. Show everyone what happens to those who dare defy me.” 

Harry wept inside as Hagrid sobbed.

~


	48. The Return

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Challenge:** Written for DracoHarry100's prompt #236: Explore
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.
> 
> **Beta:** Sevfan
> 
> **Authors Notes:** Draco discovers the meaning of rage.

~

The Return

~

Draco blinked, confused, as someone shook him awake. His face ached where it had been pressed into the stone windowsill. Apparently he’d fallen asleep looking for signs of Harry. “Wha--?”

“You have to be strong now, Draco,” Luna said, moving away. 

Draco frowned. _Strong_? Wiping the sleep from his eyes, he stood up, surprised to see that light was dawning. “What time is it?” 

Hermione, whose head had been resting on Ron’s shoulder, groped through her bag. After a brief exploration, she pulled out a watch. “Almost six.” 

Draco bit his lip. “It’s taking too long. We should--”

“Someone’s coming!”

~

Craning his neck to see, Draco could barely make out who was in the procession that had emerged from the Forbidden Forest. 

“Remain here, hidden,” Severus murmured, placing his hand on Draco’s shoulder as he tried to follow the others out into the debris-strewn courtyard. 

“But--” 

“He thinks me dead and you a traitor,” Severus reminded him brutally. “Do you really want to explore all the reasons why _he_ should not see us right now?” 

“Harry’s out there!” 

“And whatever has happened to Potter is over.” 

“I have to see him,” Draco whispered. 

Severus rolled his eyes. “Very well. _Obscuratio_!”

~

Invisible, Draco watched the group’s approach, sticking close to Hermione and Ron. Severus’ Disillusioned presence loomed behind him making him feel marginally safer. 

The crowd murmured, and as Hagrid came into view, Draco saw why. He watched, eyes burning as Hagrid tenderly carried Harry’s limp body. Hatred choked Draco.

Hermione began to sob. Ron hugged her close, the glare he shot Voldemort, venomous. But Draco noticed no one but Harry, every memory he had of Harry coming to the surface. He’d never explored his own capacity for wandless magic before, but in that moment, Draco could feel his power rising. 

~

“As you see, Harry Potter is dead!” Voldemort’s hated voice washed over him. 

Draco’s chest was heaving, his hands fisted, and as Voldemort continued to speak, he wanted to howl. 

“He died a coward’s death, running, trying to save his own life. The battle is over. You must surrender.” 

_No_! Draco’s heart screamed. _Never_!

“Any who resist me will be killed, along with their family. But anyone who joins me shall see my capacity for forgiveness. A capacity I’m sure you all wish me to...explore.” 

No one said a word until McGonagall screamed, “No!” her voice anguished.

Draco wept. 

~

Everyone was screaming. Hermione, Ron, Molly, even Tonks. Draco was vibrating with rage. 

“Control yourself,” hissed Severus in Draco’s ear. “We should go.” 

“No. I’m staying, seeing this through,” Draco whispered back. 

The volume of the people shouting at Voldemort grew louder until there was a bang and Draco found himself unable to even whisper. 

“Silence!” Voldemort shouted. “It is done! Drop Potter at my feet, Hagrid. It’s the proper place for him.” With a smirk, Voldemort rested his foot on Harry’s face.

In that moment, Draco realised his previously unexplored capacity for hatred. 

“Bastard!” Ron shouted, breaking the charm. 

~

The crowd surged toward Voldemort, who took an involuntary step backward, moving away from Harry. In that moment, someone raced out of the throng. 

After a blinding flash, Draco’s vision cleared. He saw Longbottom on the ground between Voldemort and the crowd. 

Voldemort was holding his wand and laughing. “Who’s this deluded boy?” 

Bellatrix cackled. “That’s Neville Longbottom, my Lord. Son of those Aurors who let me explore what happens with prolonged exposure to the Cruciatus Curse.” 

“I recall that now,” Voldemort mocked. “Volunteering to join me, Longbottom?”

“Like Hell!” Longbottom shouted. 

“Hell?” Voldemort smiled. “Very well. As you wish.”

~

Voldemort waved his wand and seconds later something flew out of a window, landing in his hand. Draco’s eyes narrowed. _The Sorting Hat_?

“Henceforth,” declared Voldemort, “Hogwarts needs no Sorting Ceremony. There’s only one House.” Laughing, he pointed his wand at Longbottom, who went stiff.

“Time to see what happens to those who dare oppose me. Shall we explore together, Neville Longbottom?” 

When Voldemort first placed the Hat on Longbottom’s head nothing happened, but then, after Voldemort flicked his wand, the Hat, and Longbottom, burst into flames.

In that instant, Draco’s vision went red and with a roar, he charged. 

~


	49. Going Berserk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Challenge:** Written for DracoHarry100's prompt #237: Nothing
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.
> 
> **Beta:** Sevfan
> 
> **Authors Notes:** Harry finally understands.

~

Going Berserk

~

Anguished, Harry watched Voldemort set Neville on fire. Until then, he’d done nothing to give himself away, but he couldn’t let Neville burn. 

Before he could move, however, he felt a surge of powerful magic, and saw people being shoved aside by an invisible force. 

Death Eaters began shouting. Breaking ranks, several fled, others shooting random hexes. 

That broke Voldemort’s concentration on Neville, and, with a shout, Neville reached into the Hat, pulling out the Sword of Gryffindor. 

In smooth, arching move, Neville chopped Nagini in half. As Voldemort howled in fury, Harry stood, pulled out his Cloak, and vanished.

~

“Harry?” Hagrid shouted seconds later. “Where’s Harry?”

No one paid attention, however. Pandemonium reigned. 

Voldemort screamed, “ _Finite_!” 

Immediately, Draco appeared. His face was a mask of rage, his eyes showing nothing of sanity. Gaze fixed on Voldemort, he advanced. Harry saw Voldemort fire hex after hex at him, Draco deflecting each one without flinching. 

All around, Death Eaters were falling, but Harry only had eyes for Draco.

Harry recalled reading about Norse berserkers, but until then, he hadn’t understood. Throwing up a Shield Charm between Draco and Voldemort, Harry fought through the throng to get closer, battles raging around him.

~

People fought everywhere. Periodically, Death Eaters spontaneously combusted. _Is someone else invisible_? He smiled. _Snape_!

Harry watched Ron and Neville defeat Fenrir, and Hermione, Ginny and Luna duel Bellatrix. 

“Draco!” Narcissa cried. “Come! There’s nothing you can do!”

Ignoring her, Draco continued approaching Voldemort, and to Harry’s surprise, Kingsley, McGonagall and Slughorn were all behind him, backing him up. Even against the four of them, though, Voldemort was holding his own. 

Torn, Harry vacillated between Bellatrix and Voldemort, unsure which battle to join. Until Bellatrix shot a Killing Curse towards Ginny. 

As Harry started forward, however, he was shoved aside.

~

“You bitch!” bellowed Molly. “Get back, girls! She’s mine!” 

As soon as Molly entered the fray, the other little battles ceased as people watched the two main duels: Molly versus Bellatrix and Voldemort versus his four combatants. 

Harry trembled, torn. On one hand was Draco, whose rage seemed to be protecting him, and on the other was Molly, who seemed to be faltering. 

“Ready to die?” Bellatrix taunted. “Nothing can stop me!” 

Molly snarled, executing a complicated wand movement. The spell hit Bellatrix square in the chest. In that moment, Harry knew Bellatrix was doomed. 

Bellatrix fell and Voldemort screamed.

~

There was a loud crack from Voldemort’s wand as, enraged, he blasted everyone backward and took aim at Molly. Luckily, Draco was thrown out of range. He looked okay. Harry exhaled. 

It was time. _Here goes nothing,_ Harry thought, raising his own wand and shouting, “ _Protego_!”

The Shield Charm expanded, and as Voldemort looked around for the source, Harry removed his Cloak, becoming visible. 

“Harry!” several people shouted. 

Voldemort stared at him and soon the crowd fell silent. 

“No one can help,” Harry said, his voice loud in the silence. “This has to be just me and him.” 

Voldemort snarled. 

~

“Whose life will you sacrifice to spare yours today, Potter?” Voldemort spat as they circled each other. 

Harry shook his head. “No one’s. Your Horcruxes are gone, it’s just us left. Only one can survive.”

“And you believe it will be you?” Voldemort whispered. “Fool. Your survival has been a series of stupid accidents. Coincidences.” 

Harry smiled, shaking his head. “Oh, Tom. Haven’t you figured it out yet? Nothing’s a coincidence. My mother’s sacrifice, my not defending myself tonight--”

“Mistakes!” Voldemort screeched.

“Your mistake,” Harry agreed. “Haven’t you worked it out yet?” 

“Worked what out?”

Harry smiled. “You’ve already lost.”

~


	50. The End of Everything

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Challenge:** Written for DracoHarry100's prompt #238: Everything
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.
> 
> **Beta:** Sevfan
> 
> **Authors Notes:** The end has come and everything is changing.

~

The End of Everything

~

Draco emerged from his rage-fuelled haze to see Harry facing Voldemort. _He’s alive_?

Someone bent over him. “Draco,” Narcissa whispered. “Thank Merlin.” 

Relieved, Draco closed his eyes for a moment. “Mum.”

“Let’s go,” Narcissa urged, tugging him to his feet. 

Drawing away, Draco shook his head. “I’ve stuck by him so far, through everything. I can’t stop now.” 

Narcissa sighed. “But, darling, he can’t win. Look.” 

Draco turned to stare at Harry, who was circling Voldemort looking determined, fierce. He smiled. “Don’t write him off yet. I’ve seen him do some amazing things.” _Plus, if he dies, I’ll kill him._

~

Heart in his throat, Draco watched Harry taunt Voldemort, defy him. “I know things you don’t,” Harry said so calmly that Draco was sure it infuriated Voldemort. “Important things.”

“You mean _love_ again?” Voldemort sneered. “That can’t save you this time.” 

Harry glanced towards Draco for a heart-stopping moment. “Actually, you’re wrong about that.” 

Voldemort hissed. “Oh? I see no volunteers stepping forward to shield you.” 

“No one needs to,” Harry countered. “I’ve everything I need to defeat you.” 

Voldemort laughed. “You think you’re more powerful than I? I killed Dumbledore!” 

Harry smiled. “As I said, I know important things.” 

~

“Dumbledore was a fool, and so are you!” shrieked Voldemort, practically frothing. 

“Dumbledore was a brilliant man who plotted everything, even his own death with the man you thought was your follower.” Harry’s eyes narrowed and Draco shivered at the sheer implacable determination shining in them. “Snape isn’t yours.”

“Snape’s dead,” Voldemort jeered. “Is that the best you can do?”

Harry smirked. “Snape’s not dead, but that’s not the important part.” 

“I killed him myself,” Voldemort sneered. 

“You tried to kill someone who _looked_ like him,” Harry corrected. “Another mistake.” 

“Wrong! I’ve the Elder Wand and I shall destroy you!” 

~

Like everyone in the room, Draco was riveted. It was as if everything in the world was in stasis and time itself stood still. 

“That’s a bad idea,” Harry said. “You really should think about what you’re doing, Tom.” 

Voldemort looked apoplectic. “How dare you? I shall annihilate you!” 

“Haven’t you wondered why that wand doesn’t work for you?” Harry asked, ignoring the outburst. 

“I’m its master!” shrieked Voldemort, but Draco could tell he was nervous. 

“Actually,” Harry said, “you’re not. You didn’t defeat the last master of the wand.” 

Draco went cold and began trembling. _No, it can’t be._

~

Voldemort was shaking with rage. “I killed Snape--”

“Are you listening? Snape’s alive. But that doesn’t matter.” Harry raised the wand he was gripping and Draco realised it was _his_. “He was never its master.” 

“Snape killed Dumbledore!” 

“And before that, Draco Malfoy Disarmed him,” Harry said. “As Ollivander says, ‘The wand chooses the wizard’. When I duelled him, Draco’s wand chose _me_.” 

Voldemort smirked. “Whatever. I’ll deal with Draco later.” 

Harry smiled dangerously “No, Tom. You won’t. You’ll deal with me now.” 

Just then, the sun rose, shooting beams into the Hall, turning everything gold. Draco held his breath.

~

“ _Avada Kedavra_!” cried Voldemort. 

“ _Expelliarmus_!” shouted Harry. 

There was a bang and Draco was momentarily blinded. When his vision returned he saw the wand in Voldemort’s hand arch into the air and fly towards Harry, who caught it easily. 

Voldemort toppled, and when he hit the floor he dissolved, his body nothing but a dry husk, everything that had sustained him gone. 

There was silence, then shouting. Everyone rushed Harry, shouting and chattering in jubilation. Ginny Weasley tucked herself under his arm. Harry let her.

“We should go,” hissed Narcissa. “We don’t belong.”

Draco bit his lip. She was right. 

~


	51. Back to the Beginning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Challenge:** Written for DracoHarry100's prompt #239: Skilful
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.
> 
> **Beta:** Sevfan
> 
> **Authors Notes:** Harry and Draco come full circle, and all is well.

~

Back to the Beginning

~

Harry shivered in reaction. Ginny, Ron and Hermione were bouncing, shouting, crying, but all Harry wanted was to find someplace quiet. 

As the sun rose, the Great Hall lit up. Harry spotted Snape conferring with McGonagall, Sprout hugging Flitwick, Shacklebolt... He paused. _Where’s Draco_? “Draco?” he whispered.

Only Ginny heard him. “Really, Harry? _He’s_ who you want?” 

Harry swallowed. He’d been avoiding the conversation, but he wasn’t skilful enough to do so just then. “Yes.” 

She sighed. “Just so we’re clear, he hurts you and I’ll Bat Bogey Hex him into oblivion.” 

Harry grinned, hugging her. “I’d expect nothing less.” 

~

Harry couldn’t locate Draco. He wasn’t with the Slytherins who’d stayed, and he wasn’t with Snape. 

People kept approaching, touching, clinging. He understood the urge; he’d become a symbol, but he was so tired.

“Have you seen Draco?” he asked Luna, encountering her at what had been the Hufflepuff table. 

She shook her head. “I saw him with Narcissa earlier.”

Dejected, Harry sat. Luna patted his arm. “You need some peace and quiet,” she said. “Use your Cloak.” 

Harry blinked as, skilfully, she distracted everyone by pointing and yelling, “Nargles!” 

Once in the hallway, he sighed. _Where would he go_?

~

Ron and Hermione were huddled together in a corner, and, desperate, Harry took off the Cloak and walked up to them. “Hey,” he whispered, touching their shoulders lightly. “I’ve lost Draco.” 

Immediately they both stood, bracketing him, supporting him. “I’m sure he’s fine, Harry,” Hermione said. 

“I hope so.” 

“Have you tried a Point-Me?” asked Ron as they skilfully navigated their way through the rubble. 

“No. You think it would work?” Harry asked. 

“Oh!” Hermione gasped, clapping her hand over her mouth. 

“What?” Harry asked. 

“Call Dobby,” she said. “Draco’s father was wounded, remember?” 

Harry groaned. “I forgot. Dobby!”

~ 

Dobby appeared immediately. “Master Harry Potter!” 

“How’s Lucius?” Harry asked without preamble. 

Dobby’s lip quivered. “He lives. Mistress Narcissa tends him.” 

“Is Draco there?” 

Dobby nodded. “They is at Malfoy Manor.” 

Harry bit his lip. He ached to see Draco, talk to him, but people here needed him, too. And he owed Ron and Hermione an explanation of all that had happened. How could he skilfully excuse himself?

Ron patted his shoulder. “We’ll cover for you.” 

Harry gaped. “You...will? Why?” 

“Because this is the time to be with the one you love, mate.” Grasping Hermione’s hand, he smiled. “Go.”

~

Dobby deposited him in the same room from where they’d made their escape months before. Shivering, Harry recalled the haunted look in Draco’s eyes. Dobby popped away.

“Harry?” 

Spinning, Harry faced a filthy, exhausted-looking Draco. _He looks like I feel._ “How’s Lucius?” 

“Recovering. Severus Flooed potions. No one’s more skilful than he is at medicines.” 

Harry nodded. “Why’d you leave?” 

Draco flushed. “I saw you with Ginevra. I thought--”

“No.” Harry moved closer. “ _You_ , actually.” 

Draco exhaled. “You hexed me,” he whispered as Harry embraced him. 

“Never again,” Harry promised. “Forgive me?” 

Draco smiled. “Kiss me and I’ll consider it.” 

~

Narcissa didn’t seem pleased when Draco told her he was returning to Hogwarts with Harry. Pulling Harry aside, she said, “You promised you’d take care of him.” 

“And I will,” Harry reassured her. 

Before leaving, Draco skilfully propped Lucius up on a pile of pillows. “I’ll be back later, Father,” he said. 

Lucius glanced at Harry. “Be careful.” 

Draco smiled, clasping his shoulder. “Always.” 

When Dobby transported them back into Hogwarts, Ron and Hermione were waiting. “He found you, I see,” Ron said. 

Draco smirked. “Only because I let him.” 

Hermione rolled her eyes and, smiling, embraced Draco. “Welcome back.” 

~

They approached Snape’s office. Harry had expected to be summoned; he’d figured he owed both Snape and Dumbledore explanations.

As they entered, the entire Headmaster and Headmistress portrait gallery began cheering. Above it all, Harry heard Phineas Nigellus cry, “Don’t forget that Slytherin House lent of our most skilful for this effort!” 

Harry saw Draco wink at the portrait, who smirked back.

Dumbledore was beaming, and Harry, moving closer, said, “I dropped the...item contained in the Snitch in the forest.” 

“Wise,” Dumbledore said. 

“But I’m keeping Ignotus’ present.”

“Excellent.” 

Snape scowled. “More secrets, Albus?”

Dumbledore smiled. “Harry shall...explain.”

~

Harry explained behind Snape’s skilfully erected Silencing Shield. Ron and Hermione kept interrupting to ask questions while Draco simply sat beside him, providing silent support. 

When Harry was done, Snape was shaking his head and Hermione looked fascinated. “It looked like King’s Cross?” 

“Let’s not find out for a long time,” Ron muttered. 

“Seconded,” Draco said. 

“What are you going to do with the Elder Wand?” Snape asked. 

Harry glanced up at Dumbledore’s portrait, which had been included in the Shield. “I’m returning it to where it came from.” 

As Ron protested, Draco simply smiled, much to Harry’s relief. “Good.”

~

Debriefing done, Harry rose to leave. Ron and Hermione had already left, Ron muttering something about sleeping in the hallway if necessary. 

Snape stopped them. “Potter. Draco.” 

“Sir?” Exhausted, Harry was swaying on his feet. 

“Had it not been for your skilful spell-casting, I could be dead. Thank you.” 

Draco smiled. “You’re welcome.” 

“Yes,” Harry agreed. 

“Now off to bed.” Snape smirked. “It won’t look good if you expire from exhaustion.” 

Outside, Harry hesitated. Would Draco stay? 

“What’s wrong?” Draco whispered. 

“Aren’t you...leaving?” 

Draco smiled. “Not a chance. You promised me hex-free snogs.” 

Elated, Harry laughed. “So I did.”

~

They ended up in Slytherin, simply because the dungeons had the least damage. Most other beds were occupied but no one paid them any attention. 

Lying down, Harry felt the skilful Silencing Shield Draco put up and he smiled. “I should tell you, I doubt I’m up for much more than a snog.” 

“Fair enough,” Draco whispered, curling close. “You _have_ had a fairly exciting day saving the world. I can’t wait to see what you do tomorrow.” 

Harry laughed and it quickly morphed into hysteria. Silently, Draco gathered Harry into his arms, consoling him as his chuckles became tears. 

~ 

_Nineteen years later:_

September was chilly that year.

“I should’ve insisted James wear a coat,” Harry fretted. 

Draco snorted, hugging Lily closer. “As if he’d have listened? James Severus! Wait!” 

James waved just before dashing through the barrier. 

“Papa?” said Albus. “What if I end up in...Gryffindor?”

Waving Draco on, Harry skilfully manoeuvred Al out of the crowd. “Albus Lucius. Gryffindor’s are lovely.”

“Yeah.” Al sighed. “But _Daddy’s_ Slytherin. _And_ Jamie. He says Lily will be, too.” 

Harry smiled. “She may. We’ll find out next year when she goes to Hogwarts. Now come on, everyone’s waiting and you can’t miss the train.”

~ 

Holding hands, they traversed the barrier, finding Draco, James and Lily waiting. 

“Thought you got lost,” Draco murmured. 

Harry grinned. “Not with your arse leading the way.” 

Draco raised an eyebrow, nodding at Lily. “Little ears.” 

Harry chuckled. “I think she knows how I feel about you.” 

“Are you going to kiss Daddy _again_?” Lily asked. 

“Let’s hope not,” Ron said, approaching. “I see you finally made it.” 

Hermione hugged Draco, kissed Lily, then hugged Harry and Al. “Exciting day,” she said, skilfully buttoning up her daughter’s coat. 

“Yeah,” Al muttered. 

Concerned, Harry pulled Al aside again. “Are you okay?”

~

Al bit his lip. “I can’t be the only Gryffindor in the family, Papa,” he finally whispered. 

“I was Gryffindor.” 

Al nodded. “Papa won’t be angry if I’m not Slytherin?” 

Harry hugged him. “We’ll be proud no matter which House you’re in.” 

“Unless it’s Hufflepuff,” came Draco’s voice.

“Draco!” 

Draco grinned at Al. “Just joking. Sort of.” 

“Not helping,” Harry said dryly. 

Draco skilfully released Lily, before bending down to join the conversation. “Your papa’s right. We’re proud of you no matter what.” 

“You _can_ choose,” Harry reminded Al. 

“Did _you_?” 

“Yes.” 

Al frowned. “But you were Gryffindor.”

Draco laughed.

~

Finally the children were loaded on the train. Al looked excited; Harry hoped that meant their pep talk had worked. 

“He’ll be Gryffindor,” Draco murmured as the train pulled away. 

“About time,” said Ron, overhearing. “People have been talking about how you’ve managed to adopt all Slytherins.” 

Hermione rolled her eyes. Draco held up two fingers.

“I can’t wait to go, too, Papa,” said Lily, clasping his hand.

Harry and Draco exchanged a look. “Not until I’ve taught you some special hexes,” Draco muttered. “I’ll make sure you’re skilful in keeping those boys away.” 

Harry laughed. Yes, all was well.

~

Fin!


End file.
